Shade of Shadow
by Kalia of Camelot
Summary: Starts half way through 'Lancelot du Lac' in season four, so there are some pretty huge spoilers here! The shade is more violent towards Merlin, and Arthur and Agravaine find Merlin injured instead of Gwen and Lancelot kissing. Gwen takes off the bracelet and drama ensues! Merlin whump. I own nothing. Rated T, no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is fanfiction number two! I watched all of season four again over the last week (at the expense of my ever growing mountain of homework) and this little idea popped into my head!**

**So please give this a try and let me know what you think! (I'm always open to constructive crit too)**

**Like it says in the summary, this is set half way through the episode 'Lancelot du Lac' in season four, so yes, there are major spoilers in here! If you haven't seen season four yet, look away. If you have, read on!**

Merlin strode down the corridor, then skidded to a halt as he saw the shade that wasn't Lancelot just ahead of him. He pushed out forcefully with his magic, and the man went flying. The shade flew through the air before slamming onto the floor with a thud. He didn't get up.

Merlin couldn't really describe how he felt. He had just attacked and probably killed a man - a shade - who looked exactly like one of his best friends. Before said friend had sacrificed himself, that was.

Merlin approached the body which he knew by now should be dead. Technically it was dead anyway: Merlin had seen the skeleton that was hidden inside the knight when he had crossed the pattern on Gaius' floor, but the warlock knew that there was no way the once so noble man would open his eyes again. It was so painful, seeing Lancelot again just to have him cruelly ripped away once more, but now he was definitely dead. Lancelot was gone, and the shade was gone, and this whole thing was finally over.

Just as this thought was in Merlin's head, Lancelot's eyes snapped open, and suddenly he twisted and tripped the boy, sending him crashing to the floor. Shock delayed Merlin's reactions, and it didn't take Lancelot long to knock him out cold. One good blow to the head with the hilt of a sword did it.

But Morgana had changed the nature of the man beyond recognition, and smirking, the shade kicked out at the boy's chest. He heard a horrible snapping sound and a sly smile crept across his face. This boy had clearly been close to him once, and possessed magic. By attacking him, the stupid boy had made himself an enemy. And the King seemed to like him: it would surely ruin Arthur if his friend was injured _and_ his wife-to-be betrayed him on the same night. It wasn't in his orders, but surely his Lady Morgana wouldn't object to Lancelot...having some fun?

*M*

"There is something you must see" Agravaine told him, and blearily, Arthur registered the tone of urgency in his uncle's voice. He rose from his bed, and pulled on a shirt without questions. For Agravaine to wake him at this hour, something truly terrible must have happened.

They quickly navigated the maze of corridors, all manner of horrific possibilities running through the young King's head, but he remained silent, falling into step next to his uncle as they strode on.

Was it Guinevere? A Lord or a knight? Had some important magical artefact been stolen?

Their footfalls echoed through the silent corridors, but then the slumbering quietness of the castle was disturbed - Arthur could hear something. A thud, a thump, a crack. Heart beating fast, he quickly rounded the corner to see a figure in black sweeping away around another bend. Arthur's gaze lowered as he saw someone else on the floor. He quickly closed the gap between them, intending to check the body for signs of life, when he saw who it was.

"Shit." He exhaled, then turned to stare at Agravaine. "This was what I needed to see? If you saw this then why didn't you stop it?!" The older man opened his mouth to reply but Arthur didn't give him a chance. "Later. For now, go after the intruder, and hurry."

Agravaine looked as if he might argue, but Arthur glared at him. "Go!" the King commanded, and displeased, Agravaine brushed past him and hurried off.

Arthur breathed in, then glanced down at Merlin's body again. It didn't look good. There was a nasty gash on the manservant's cheek, and purple bruises were swelling on his neck. Arthur clenched his teeth as he saw the blood matted in his friends's dark hair.  
"Guards!" he yelled, then called again when they didn't immediately appear. He silently cursed his security system, and was just thinking that improvements needed to be made, when the corridor was filled with noise and two guards came into view.  
"You there, fetch Gaius. Tell him it is a matter of urgency. And you, sound the warning bell. There is an intruder in the castle." Both men nodded before running to complete their orders.

*M*

Arthur sat in Gaius' chambers, looking on as the physician finished bandaging the now clean wounds all over Merlin's lithe body. There was the cut on his face, a nasty head wound that Gaius had assured him looked worse than it actually was, suspicious bruising around the throat, and a jagged cut on Merlin's chest. It had taken a very long time to stitch up, and all the while Merlin just lay there, completely still. Arthur didn't want to admit that the phrase that came to mind was 'corpse like', or indeed that Merlin's breathing was so shallow it seemed non existent. That must have been because of the bruised ribs.

No intruder had been found, but one guard had sighted two figures fleeing the throne room before vanishing, seemingly into thin air. Arthur suspected sorcery, but could not understand why anyone magical would willingly come to Camelot. And surely the throne room was not an ideal meeting place for anyone trying to remain undercover. Unless they could have come up with a legitimate reason for being there. Which lead Arthur down a path he didn't want to follow...but Agravaine had been acting strangely. He had presumably seen the manservant getting attacked, and yet rather than step in or call for guards, he had turned his back on the scene and gone instead to rouse Arthur.

Why?

And it didn't help that Merlin distrusted Agravaine. Arthur couldn't understand it - didn't want to understand it - but he couldn't deny that Merlin was rarely wrong...but still, he had known his Uncle since he was a child, and Arthur shook his head as he pulled himself back to the present. Thoughts like those weren't important now. That could come later. When Merlin was healthy again, or at least conscious, he would be able to reveal the identity of the intruder, and if there were still holes in the story then Agravaine could be questioned. For now however, all that mattered was Merlin.

The King suppressed a growl as he gazed at his servant from his seat across the room. How could anyone hurt _Merlin_? Anger didn't begin to describe what Arthur was feeling, and it was made worse by his sense of utter confusion: what had Merlin done to mark him out as a target? Or had he just been in the wrong place at the wrong time?

And that of course lead to Arthur wondering why Merlin had been there at all. What had he been up to sneaking around the castle in the middle of the night?

Merlin had some serious explaining to do.

The King put all suspicions from his mind as Gaius turned and murmured,

"I have done all I can for him Sire. His condition is stable, and he should make a full recovery, but it will take time. I have given him something to keep him asleep for now, so he may not wake for some time. You must get some rest yourself now, my Lord. Tomorrow is your wedding day."

The wedding. How could they go through with it while Merlin lay alone and unconscious? He wanted Merlin and Gaius to be there, and Guinevere would as well. The date would have to be moved.

"Merlin was looking forward to it very much, Sire, but he would hate to be the reason why your wedding was postponed," Gaius said, jolting the king out of his reverie. He was shocked at how accurately the physican had read his thoughts, and looked up in surprise. Gaius smiled, but it was a small, worried smile that did not quite reach his eyes.

"All you can do for now is remain vigilant all times. Be careful who you trust, Sire. Now, I must get some fresh water."

And with that, the physician left, and Arthur was sitting alone in the cold room, the only noise the sound of Merlin's laboured breathing. Gaius was right, he should get some rest, he thought, but couldn't bring himself to leave Merlin's side. So he sat, and he waited.

**Drop me a review if you have time! Always much appreciated. Also, just Incase any of you clever things noticed it, was the word 'lithe' used correctly? Read it somewhere, looked it up, thought it might work there? Let me know.**  
**Kalia x**


	2. Chapter 2

"It is such a shame that the wedding had to be put off, Gwen," the seamstress babbled as she went about her work. "I don't mean to pry, but we are all very curious. Was there some problem with the preparations? The food, even?"

"No, a dear friend took ill the night before, and we didn't want to go through with it without him there. He should be fully recovered in a few days," Gwen explained distractedly.

The seamstress was making some final adjustments to the expensive purple dress that Arthur had commissioned for her. The dress had been Arthur's way of apologising for delaying the ceremony, along with the flowers proudly displayed on her table, and the ornate jewellery which she was about to try on. Gwen had liked simplicity of the white robe she had originally been planning to wear, but could not deny the beauty of the purple dress. It seemed more...royal. Purple was a very expensive colour, after all.

Along with the dress had come a delicate golden chain for her wrist, which was cold in her hand. As she examined it, she saw that the links of the chain were actually tiny hearts, intricate patterns engraved upon them. It was lovely, but looking at it made Gwen feel uncomfortable. For how could she wear this gift from Arthur when her heart belonged to another?

"There," the seamstress concluded as she finished adjusting the dress, then stepped back to survey her handiwork. "Oh my dear, you do look stunning, though I say it myself."

Gwen looked up with a smile. "Thankyou, Elizabeth." The woman dropped into a deep curtsy, but Gwen chided, "Enough of that. I am not royalty yet, and in any case, I do not want to be curtsied to. I'm still me. I'm still the blacksmith's daughter."

The woman nodded, apologised, then continued chattering away, but Gwen tuned out. She hadn't thought of her father in too long. He hadn't made pretty trinkets like this, but strong, sturdy stuff that saved lives. He has been a good man. How disappointed he would be if he knew how she was acting. How she had been just about to kiss another man on the eve of her wedding to Arthur when they were interrupted by the bells tolling.

They had been so close. He had assured her that it was safe, and their eyes had locked. She had felt a thrill of excitement, of lust go through her as he stepped nearer. She had never felt that for Arthur, or if she had she couldn't remember it. It was Lancelot she loved, after all, and always had been. His eyes, his hair, his body...

She brought herself back to the present and was relieved to see that the woman had noticed nothing, and was still prattling on to herself about romance and fairy tales and a load of other nonsense as she packed up her things. Gwen realised with regret that she would have to take off Lancelot's bracelet and replace it with Arthur's for the wedding. She didn't want to take off the silver band around her wrist. It would feel wrong, she was sure of it. She wanted to wear it so strongly, but she knew that she simply must wear Arthur's gift for their wedding.

But did she even want the wedding? She had been so delighted at his proposal, but surely that had been the shock and excitement, and the honour of being asked by a King? She didn't really love Arthur and never had, she decided.

But, Sunday was to be her wedding day, if Merlin was better by then. Gaius had been stunned by his speedy recovery, and had announced that at this rate he should be better within a matter of days, and Gwen and Arthur had mutually agreed to wait a few more days for their best friend. The ceremony was about them, but Merlin was the one who had brought them together, and he deserved to be there for it. After a few nervous hours, Gaius had confirmed that Merlin would be back to normal by Sunday, and so the wedding had been moved forward.

Gwen looked down at her wrist forlornly before gently tugging the silver band. She frowned as it didn't budge at first, but eventually she managed to slide it off, and she placed it on the table in front of her.

"Alright, everything seems to be in order, so I wish you well and I'll take my leave. Oh my dear, you will make such a beautiful queen. Your father would have been so proud. Goodnight," the kind-hearted woman smiled, then her expression faltered slightly as she saw Gwen's face. "My dear? Is everything alright?"

Gwen was pale, shock and distress in her eyes.

"I...I must see Arthur immediately" she gasped, before fleeing the seamstress's room, purple skirts rustling as she ran.

*M*

Arthur sat once again in the physician's chambers, thoughts whirling in his head and pure shock on his face.

"But... why?" He asked finally. "Why would _Lancelot_ hurt you? Gaius, are you sure he doesn't still have a concussion, or some head trauma?" But the old man didn't look surprised by what Merlin had whispered, and Arthur's expression changed as he regarded the physician.

"Gaius?"

"S'not really Lancelot" Merlin mumbled weakly, before his eyelids began to droop once more. "He's a shade. Lancelot's dead, 'rthur. S'just a shade." His words were slowing down now, and his head flopped back down onto the pillow.  
"Bad. Very bad. Stop him..." Then Merlin was asleep once more, Gaius' sleeping potion still affecting him. Arthur stood up abruptly and approached the physician.

"Gaius, is this true? Lancelot did this?"

"I am afraid it is true, Sire. Lancelot is no longer the man he once was. He is but a shade, and as Merlin just confirmed, it he was the attacker. Someone powerful raised him from the dead."

This was too much to take in. Arthur sank back down into a chair, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"How do you know? How long have you known, Gaius, and not told me? Are you absolutely certain? Because if this isn't true -"  
"I assure you Sire. Merlin and I..." The physician trailed off of a minute, then resumed, "we did a test. He is a shade, a walking skeleton. He was not raised without purpose, and he is dangerous." At this, Arthur swung around to look at his manservant again.

"Yes," he murmured. Could it be true? When Arthur thought about it, Lancelot had been acting a little...differently, but only subtle things that could have been a result of his traumatic experience. Nothing big. No signs at all that it wasn't really Lancelot.

"I need more proof than this Gaius. Whatever test you did, can it be replicated?"

"Well -"

Suddenly, Gwen burst through the door.

"Oh Arthur! Thank goodness! I looked everywhere for you; your rooms, the council chambers, -"

"Guinevere, slow down," Arthur approached her. "What's wrong?"

"Lancelot," she whispered. Arthur's eyes widened and he turned to stare at Gaius, them at Merlin, before swinging back to his wife-to-be.

"What is it? What did he do?" His voice was low, dangerous, and menacing.

"He -" she broke off, and looked at the floor. Arthur noted with alarm that there were tears in her eyes.

"Guinevere" She looked up at him, sorrow and grief and - was that guilt? - in her eyes.

"He tried to kiss me."

*M*

Lancelot stumbled before falling to the cold floor of the dungeon cell. His plans, so carefully executed, had failed. He had failed his Lady Morgana. That stupid woman had taken off the bracelet, and all his work had been for nothing. He hasn't even kissed the maid - curse those stupid bells. The plan had been so clever, yet had backfired so badly.

Lancelot sat in the shadows

And waited

And waited.

Hours passed. He saw nothing. All he felt was anger. All he felt was rage.  
It was all the fault of that stupid serving boy. The one with magic, who had kept his little secret hidden from his King for so long. That boy was the reason why Lancelot was in a dungeon and accused of treason, while Gwen and Arthur clung to each other like the pathetic weaklings they were. If it wasn't for Merlin, Arthur would have walking in on them passionately kissing, and would have had his heart broken. If the King hadn't seen his manservant lying beaten in the corridor, if he had _just_ taken another route...

It was Merlin's fault the plan had failed, and Lancelot would have his revenge.

**comments? Review! Constructive criticism? Review! Feel like saying hi? Why not. Review!**

**ha. Well, thanks for reading this, should get the next bit up very soon :) **

**kalia x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I know it's been four days since my last update and that may not seem to bad for some of you, but I feel awful for leaving it this long! Sorry! My main excuse is that my Pages app froze, but I still feel bad and I'll try to get the next bit done for tomorrow if possible! **

**...don't hold me to that, though :)**

**disclaimer: no I don't own Merlin and I didn't when I wrote chapters one and two either.**

Agravaine swept into the dungeon and ordered the guards to open the prisoner's cell.

"Yes, my Lord," the man said before selecting a key from his belt and fitting it into the lock. Once the door was open, Agravaine sent the guard away again, stating:

"The information I wish to extract will be of a most sensitive nature, and completely confidential." The guard nodded and began to move away, but Agravaine needed to be sure so he added, "if anyone were to overhear anything...they would be silenced." The guard swallowed before nodding again and leaving the dungeon completely.

Perfect.

Agravaine turned to survey the man on the floor. "I have a letter for you from the Lady Morgana. These are your orders and must be obeyed." Lancelot stood up, and Agravaine felt slightly intimidated by the former knight in front of him, but tried his best not to let it show. But shade was observant, and knew that the other man was wary.

He took the scroll, unrolled it, and began to read.

_'Lancelot,_

_I have been informed that your plan failed, and you have been arrested.'_

Lancelot stopped reading for a minute, and glared at Agravaine who shrank back ever so slightly before squaring his shoulders and standing tall in an attempt to look manly.

_'This means that you are no longer of any use to me. Your final order is-'_

Lancelot was no fool. He knew what the Lady Morgana would ask of him, and if he received the instruction he would have to obey which he did _not_ want to do.

So he didn't read the end of the sentence. He read the first sentence once more while Agravaine watched him, then handed to letter back without a word.

"Do you understand your instruction?" Agravaine asked with an air of superiority, to which Lancelot smiled darkly and replied, "I do."

For he did understand it. But as he had never read it in so many words, he had no intention of obeying. He would not be killing himself any time soon.

*M*

"Knights, I have called you here to discuss a matter of great urgency. We were recently reunited with Lancelot, which caused us all great joy."

The knights all looked at each other, wondering where this was going.

"However it has come to my attention that this is not in fact Lancelot, but a shade. He has been raised from the dead to wreak havoc in Camelot by seducing Guinevere in an attempt to ruin me. However, our love continues to grow each day, and he failed miserably."

Arthur turned to send Gwen a smile at this point, which she reciprocated, her expression only slipping slightly when he turned away again.

She hadn't told him how close the shade had come to succeeding, because even though she knew that the bracelet had been enchanted - it must have been, because she'd had no romantic thoughts for Lancelot before and after wearing it yet while she wore it Gwen couldn't get him out of her head - she worried that the spell had brought back old feelings rather than create new, fake ones, and that it meant she still cared for Lancelot too much.

It seemed silly to make Arthur feel jealousy for a dead man who Gwen wouldn't pursue even if she could, and the last thing she wanted to do days before the wedding was plant a seed of doubt in Arthur's mind. In her right mind she would _never_ cheat on Arthur, and didn't want him to grow paranoid.

The knights had broken into furious whispers and mutterings, and Arthur called for silence once more.

"None of us want to admit that he is dead, but that is the way it is. The Lancelot we knew has been dead for a long time, and the creature in the cells below us is just a shell acting on orders. It seems likely that the orders are from my sister."

There was no interruption now. The knights, silenced by shock, just waited for their King to continue.

"I am going to the cells to execute the imposter myself. It is a burden I will carry for all of us. I do it for Lancelot."

After that shocking revelation, the meeting went smoothly, and it was another half hour before Arthur finished up the session and went to leave for the dungeons. He was stopped by Leon, Gwaine, Percival and Elyan.

"My lord," started Leon, "we wish to accompany you to the cells." The others agreed, and Percival nodded. Arthur smiled, because he understood. He really did. Lancelot had been their brother - more than a brother. They had fought side by side and that he had been taken from them twice was cruel indeed. They needed it to be over. They needed closure; peace.

"Alright." He consented. "I am headed there now."

And so the knights made their way to the dungeons, mentally preparing themselves for what was to come. However, when they arrived the scene before them was not what they had expected.

Unconscious guards were strewn across the corridor, and Agravaine lay slumped against a wall. The door to Lancelot's cell was wide open, and it was empty, save for a scrap of paper on the floor. Arthur whirled around.

"Leon, Gwaine, find Guinevere. Protect her at all costs and if you see Lancelot...kill him." The men nodded grimly before dashing off.

"Elyan, alert the guards, and Percival, get my Uncle to Gaius immediately."

"Yes Sire" they chorused, before they too left the dungeons, Percival hauling Agravaine over his shoulder. Arthur picked up the scrap of paper and scanned it, feeling dread knot in his stomach as he read the signature at the end.

_Morgana_.

He hadn't wanted it to be her, but, he supposed, at least it was a known enemy. Better Morgana than someone else joining her side. Still, the betrayal he felt at the sight of that untidy scrawl was as fresh as the first time she had revealed her true intentions. He doubted it would ever fade.

Pocketing the letter, Arthur hurried out of the dungeons just as the warning bell began to toll.

*M*

Gwen was sitting in the physician's quarters, murmuring to Merlin about the mysterious bracelet. She had been so terrified at what her sudden infatuation had meant, that Gwen had suddenly needed to tell someone. Arthur had been busy with the knights, and she had found herself outside Gaius' chambers. On entering she had seen Merlin sitting up in bed, and soon the whole story came tumbling out.

When she was done, she sat back and looked at her friend.

"What do you think it means?" She asked, suddenly feeling exhausted from everything that had happened. Merlin looked at her for a minute, then a small smile appeared on his face.

"Definitely an enchantment. And that type of thing would have created fake feelings, Gwen. You love Arthur, not Lancelot." At those words, Gwen felt herself relax, like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Really?"

"Yes. The sudden change when you took it off? There must be powerful magic on it. Definitely Morgana. Don't worry about Lancelot, I think your reaction when you realised what had happened shows where your true loyalty lies. I could check if you brought it here, to put your mind at rest?" Merlin stopped suddenly, as if he feared he'd said too much, and Gwen was extremely curious at his offer.

"How would you do that? How could you know?" There was a pause, and Merlin's eyes darted from side to side before he blurted out, "the metal."

Gwen frowned. "What?"

"The um, the metal." Merlin began, slowly and uncertainly. "I could...that is...when there's magic on an item it sometimes...increases the...density." Gwen thought that Merlin looked far too pleased with himself once he'd explained himself, but paid no attention to it, thoroughly relieved that her mind could be put at rest once and for all.

"That would be wonderful, Merlin, thank you. I'll fetch it now."

"Alright," Merlin smiled up at her. "I'll try to be awake when you come back" he joked. Gwen stopped, then turned to look at him, confused, before realisation dawned on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot all about...no, it doesn't matter, it can wait until you're better, that cut looks really nasty, you must need to rest..."

"Gwen, it's fine," he chided. "I've been bored out of my mind stuck in here on my own. Gaius has been out for ages. Of course I can help." She flashed a gracious smile, before leaving him alone once more.

Merlin lay back on the threadbare pillow and closed his eyes, silently thanking whatever Gods were out there for his magic. His recovery had been unnaturally fast, and it was lucky that Gaius was so skilled that it could be put down to outstanding treatment. But even if he was healing suspiciously quickly, it didn't mean he was comfortable, and he was thankful that Arthur knew about Lancelot or else he might've struggled out of bed to finish the shade off himself, which would undoubtedly be difficult, dangerous and painful. Plus, Gaius would never forgive him for it.

No, for once he would lie back, recover, and let Arthur deal with the threat on his own. He was the King, after all. He should be able to deal with these situations without Merlin there covering his back and saving his life again. Not that he knows about that, Merlin thought with a little smile.

He was brought back to the present by the sound of the door creaking open. Merlin smiled, and didn't open his eyes, expecting it to be Gwen with the bracelet. However, he got a nasty surprise when he felt rough fingers pinching his nostrils together and a cool glass vial being pressed to his lips. Merlin jolted his eyes open and stared up in horror at Lancelot, an unfamiliar expression of evil glee on his handsome face. Merlin resisted, and tried to push the man away with his magic, but he couldn't focus on anything and everything was blurring.

"Drink up, Merlin," Lancelot teased, but Merlin kept his lips clamped firmly shut to prevent the unknown liquid entering his mouth. Someone must be coming. Gwen, maybe with some knights, anyone -

"Come on now, don't be difficult." Merlin needed to breathe. He desperately needed oxygen, but he fought to override the instincts and keep his mouth shut. His body was screaming at him, but no, someone must be coming. _Please_ let someone be coming.

Black spots danced across his vision as he struggled to remain conscious, then -

"_No_!"

The door was slammed open and Merlin nearly yelled with joy (but luckily he didn't) as Lancelot's hand left his face and Merlin sucked in great gulps of air. He glanced to the door to see...Gaius, looking more formidable than Merlin had ever seen him.

"Gaius," he croaked, still feeling woozy, "get Arthur. You can't fight him..." And then, to Merlin's horror, the shade crossed the room and punched the old man on the side of the head.

"No!" He screamed as his mentor crumpled to the floor in a heap, but was quickly silent when Lancelot turned back to him, angrier now, with an urgency in his eyes. Clearly, he had decided enough was enough, and he delivered Merlin a heavy blow to the head before he could even think of stopping him with magic. As he floated into unconsciousness, Merlin felt a trickle of something disgusting go down his throat, and then everything was on fire.

Burning

Burning

_Burning_.

**Yeah, I know, I'm a mean person. Sorry Merlin!**

**although actually I'm a not a mean person at all, and my family would no doubt be horrified to find out exactly what I write about. I had to change my PenName when my brother found my first story... **

**:) enough rambling! Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, let me know what you thought if you have time! Any criticisms, even teeny weeny ones, are useful too so don't be shy (as long as its constructive!)**

**thanks! **

**_Kalia x_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys! You lot have been completely awesome and wonderful and lovely, so I thought I'd get off my backside and write you another chapter! I think I've got this all planned out now so the next lot should be quicker too. See, this is what happens when you send me nice reviews! This chapter is dedicated to IreneGypsy because her review made me laugh :) **(I'm guessing you're female?)

**disclaimer: I do not own Merlin...yet 3:)**

Arthur was tiring. He had been searching for his wife for what felt like hours, though actually it had been mere minutes, sprinting through corridor after corridor and barking orders at everyone he saw. Suddenly he heard a call of "Sire!" and he turned to see Leon coming up behind him, with Guinevere just behind. Arthur felt relief course through him. She looked out of breath and worried, but completely unharmed.

"Guinevere" he began, but then just ran to her and held her close, stroking her hair and inhaling her familiar scent. "You're safe." She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"I'm fine," she agreed. "I was in Gaius' chambers with Merlin, then I left to go get something and I ran into Leon. He's explained everything. Then the bells began to ring and we came to find you." She peered up at Arthur, still clinging to him.

"Where do you think he is?"

"I don't know." Arthur muttered. Lancelot couldn't be in a corridor or someone would have seen him by now, so he must be hiding in a room somewhere. Somewhere out of the way.

An idea flashed across Arthur's mind but he dismissed it, because that was ridiculous. Why would Lancelot go there? Although, the fact that none of them had checked Gaius' rooms indicated that maybe that was a good hiding place...

There were a hundred other places that Lancelot was more likely to be, but just to be safe, Arthur decided to check. After all, it was Lancelot who had hurt Merlin last time, wasn't it, he thought, then he pushed that whisper out of his mind. He wouldn't be there. Lancelot would be in the armoury, or the throne room, or else be out in the forest by now. But still, he had to check.

"I'm going to look in Gaius' rooms," he informed the others. He saw panic flash across Gwen's eyes as she thought of Merlin and felt a need to reassure her, so he added, "I'm sure he isn't there, but it's worth looking." She nodded, then followed him through the castle to the physician's quarters. By the time they had reached their destination, Arthur had completely convinced himself that Lancelot would not be inside.

Which is why, when he burst through the door, he felt a deadly mixture of shock and rage course through his veins like poison. And how fitting that was, for Lancelot was bending over Merlin who was thrashing and moaning like he was being burned from the inside out. Arthur scanned the room, and saw Gaius, unconscious, on the floor. He saw the empty glass vial next to the bed. And then all he saw was red.

He pulled out his sword and approached the man who had now looked up at him. Lancelot smiled darkly, but then pulled out his own sword and...held it over Merlin's chest. Arthur froze. He heard Guinevere gasping behind him, out of the corner of his eye he saw her run to Gaius, heard Leon calling frantically for guards.

He locked eyes with the man who no longer deserved that title, for he certainly wasn't human.

"One more step and he dies," Lancelot hissed, and Arthur couldn't remember ever feeling so powerless. He stepped backwards, and the shade's smile grew.

"Very good."

Merlin moaned again, and when he glanced over Arthur saw the unnatural pallor of Merlin's skin and the immense pain on his face.

"Tell me what you have done to him," Arthur ordered, and to his surprise Lancelot just tutted.

"I thought that was obvious, Arthur. I poisoned him."

At this casual confession Arthur felt himself stiffen, and when he spoke again his voice was low and dangerous.

"Heal him. Give him the antidote or you'll have the whole of Camelot to answer to."

"My my," Lancelot replied, eyes widening in mock surprise. "The whole of Camelot, eh? You must be fond of him." Arthur gritted his teeth. He could see Guinevere tending to Gaius in his peripheral vision, and was disturbed to see that the old man had not stirred.

No one moved for a minute, and all was quiet except for Merlin's fevered moans. Arthur suddenly took one step forward and with a flick of his sword he disarmed the shade, sending his sword spinning off into the corner. His victory was short lived, however.

"Impressive," Lancelot commented, "but if you don't let me go...I won't tell you what I poisoned your little friend with, and I assure you he will die a slow and painful death."

Arthur froze again, and there was a split second of silence before Merlin whined once more, limbs still thrashing as he struggled.

Gaius was still out cold. Leon had not returned. Guinevere was kneeling over the physician in the corner. Merlin was in pain, and Arthur didn't know what to do.

He couldn't let Lancelot go, not after what he'd done. Not after this.

But he couldn't let Merlin die, either.

Could he let Lancelot live if it meant that Merlin would too?

"I suggest you act quickly, Arthur" Lancelot snarled. "He won't last much longer. In fact," he paused, and there was a wicked gleam in his dark eyes, "it's almost... magical that he's still alive. Most victims of this particular poison are dead by this point."

Arthur could hear his heartbeat thrumming in his ears, and he fought to stay controlled, if not calm. He needed to keep his head clear.

Merlin, Lancelot.

The innocent man with the kind heart, lying in the little bed. Merlin. Clumsy, funny, stupid, oddly wise Merlin. His best friend, though he would never admit it. The only man who would dare to insult the King of Camelot, and the only man Arthur completely trusted. The idiot from Ealdor. His manservant.

Or the inhuman monster that was staring at him with triumph in his eyes. A perfect imitation of a noble man, except for the evil and the hatred on his face. This creature was dangerous. He was working with Morgana for goodness sakes - although from the letter Arthur had found it seemed he had gone rogue. Uncontrollable, then. Insane, evil, and uncontrollable.

Merlin... or Lancelot?

"I cannot endanger my kingdom for one man." He heard himself say, as if from a long way away.

"Very well," said Lancelot, and he reached for his sword as Arthur approached. But the sword was on the other side of the room, and by the time this information had flitted into his skull, Arthur had stabbed him in the stomach.

Lancelot fell to his knees, a startling amount of blood pouring from his wound. He looked up at the King with deep hatred in his eyes.

"Tell me."

Lancelot tried to laugh, but had no strength left and his face contorted with pain.

"Never."

Arthur moved his bloodied blade and pressed it against Lancelot's throat.

"Tell me, or I will force it out of you."

"You don't get it, do you Arthur," the shade rasped from the floor. "I'm dead anyway. Why on earth would I tell you now?"

Suddenly, Merlin screamed. Arthur stopped himself from covering his ears and just listened to that broken scream echoing through the castle.

Just as suddenly, Merlin fell silent.

Arthur looked at Lancelot. "You bastard" he spat, and watched as the shade collapsed completely on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentines day everyone! I hope you had fun :)**

**thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favourited because you're all awesome and get telepathic hugs**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin! :(**

Arthur felt cold all over.

What had he done?

Leaving Lancelot on the floor, he rushed to Merlin's side and grabbed his wrist. Nothing. No pulse. Arthur's face went slack as the consequences of his decision hit him full on. Merlin...was dead?

But then, he felt it. Weak, uncertain, but definitely a beat. Merlin had a pulse. Relief rushed through him and Arthur just stood for a second and breathed. Merlin was alive.

For now, at least.

A noise behind him made Arthur turn. Leon burst through the door with Gwaine, Percival and Elyan at his heels, and a few other guards as well. Leon took one look at the body on the floor and then looked at Arthur, still holding the bloodied sword in his other hand.

"What happened Sire?" Elyan asked quietly. Arthur was silent for a minute before looking up at his men.

"By the time we arrived Lancelot had poisoned Merlin. He would not say which poison he used, or what the antidote is, if it exists. So I stabbed him. But now-"

He was interrupted by Gwaine barreling past him to reach Merlin. He looked up with fury in his eyes. "Poison?" He said, voice dangerously low. Arthur nodded.

"He has a pulse, but it's weak." He felt hollow. Not only Gwaine, but Leon, Percival and Elyan were looking at him with a mixture of horror, anger and sadness on their faces. Arthur felt a flicker of anger flare inside him.

"What choice did I have?! He would've terrorised the kingdom, killed countless other men, women and children, and caused multiple problems at every turn. He had to die -"

"So Merlin did too." Gwaine growled. Arthur felt his anger drain out of him as suddenly as it had appeared.

"He isn't dead."

_Yet_, whispered a little voice in Arthurs head, but he pointedly ignored it.

"We can find a cure - Gaius can find a cure..." Arthur spun around as he thought of the physician. To his immense relief, the old man had finally come around and was murmuring to Guinevere.

"Gaius..." Arthur began, but he didn't know how he had wanted to end the sentence, so he approached the man and offered him a hand. Gaius gratefully clasped it and pulled himself to his feet, before staggering to a chair next to Merlin and sinking into it.

"I am afraid I was too weak, Sire. The shade was forcing Merlin to drink by cutting off his air, and if I had been stronger, quicker -"

"Enough," Arthur stated, sounding more calm than he felt. "You tried. All that matters now is finding a cure." Gaius nodded, but he still looked regretful and guilty.

"Why is he so still? A minute ago he was restless, then he screamed, and then he just stopped moving. What is the meaning of all this?" Arthur paused, then added more quietly,

"How long does he have Gaius?"  
The aged physician regarded the troubled king with sadness in his eyes.

"I cannot say. I believe he is in some sort of coma, but it is strange. It seems that to stop the poison acting, Merlin just...switched off."

"What do you mean switched off?!" Gwaine exclaimed, fear replacing the anger in his face now.

Gwen was close to tears, and the other knights looked mournful. Everyone was fond of the bumbling manservant. It was just part of his nature: he was so cheerful and optimistic, and had made most of the castle residents smile at some point with his cheeky grin and clumsy antics.

"Merlin's pulse is weak because he has somehow slowed down the blood flow...in other words he has given us more time to find the antidote. I have never seen anything like this before, so I cannot really say how long he has, but it can't be more than a few hours judging by how much damage has already been done."

Gaius fervently hoped that nobody got too curious as to how Merlin had managed to achieve this feat, because the answer was surely his magic: it was not the destiny of Emrys to die this way, and so Merlin's magic was fighting with all it's power to prolong his life.

But still, they didn't have long.

The physician examined Merlin's wrist, throat, and mouth before asking to see the tiny glass vial which had rolled and fallen into the floor, but was miraculously still intact. Upon examining it, Gaius smiled a little, then said:

"Look here. There's a droplet left in the bottle. I should be able to use this to identify the poison." They all turned to look at Merlin, who Gwen was now attending. 'But it will take time..."

"Which he may not have." Finished Arthur, and Gaius nodded grimly.

"Alright. Is there anything any of us can do to help? Because I can supply as many men as you need to help you look for this cure, or even just to keep him comfortable..."

"No, thank you Sire, but what I really need is space to work and quiet for concentration. If Gwen could stay to tend to Merlin that would be excellent, and I would appreciate it if someone could dispose of...the body."

Gaius gestured to Lancelot, who was still lying on the floor. Leon bent down and checked the body before confirming that the shade was dead, for good. There was a minute of silence, and the knights remembered their fallen brother, and then Leon stood up, hauling Lancelot with him.

"You," Arthur pointed at one of the guards still loitering by the door. "Fetch a clean shirt. _Not_ a black one. Something that would fit this man."

The guard nodded then departed.

"He shall have a proper burial. It is no more than he deserves. Now, you heard Gaius. He needs space to work."

The knights regarded each other solemnly before filing out of the cramped room, Gwaine looking back over his shoulder before leaving them in peace.

Gaius looked at Arthur carefully, then said, "there really is nothing more you can do for Merlin, Sire. You must have work to do..."

"I would like to stay here, if that won't be too much trouble," Arthur said, and Gaius nodded and gestured to a stool which the king sat down on gratefully.

Gaius coaxed the droplet out of the vial and into a clear beaker. He then proceeded to heat it, cool it, react it with different ingredients and finally paint it onto the stem of a fresh flower from the vase on the table. The flower was completely withered within minutes.

Gaius paused for a minute, then turned to Arthur, who had been alternating between watching Gaius experiment and watching Gwen look after Merlin.

"I have come to a conclusion of sorts," he began, looking greatly troubled.

"Yes?" Arthur barked, urgent and desperate.

"It could be one of two things: Bane's blood or Forgeroot. It is impossible to tell which - the two are very similar."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked worriedly, and Gaius looked at her sadly.

"The cure for the forgeroot poison requires a flower which grows only by the lake of Avalon, my lord. But if Merlin has been poisoned with bane's blood...his fate is sealed. There is no cure. The poison will eventually kill him."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, this chapter is a bit shorter and to be honest I have no idea about this one...**

**Last night I had a bump on the head - a bit like my oneshot except without the memory loss and the knights - so if this isnt good, put it down to that!**

**i'm fine now, I just have a lump and some bruising on my back**

**i fell down the stairs :( typical me**

**So I hope this is ok, I'm back to school tomorrow so I don't know what's going to happen with updates :P I'll do my best to keep them coming regularly, shouldn't be too much of a problem seeing as there's only a few chapters left...I think. Never know 'til you write 'em!**

**this chapter is dedicated to freshly caught Cornish pixies because of your awesome reviews and enthusiasm and generally being wonderful and making me smile! Thanks!**

**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Arthur just looked at Gaius, then at his unmoving manservant.

"And you have no idea which one it is?" he asked softly.

"It is impossible to tell, Sire. But we must treat it as if it is the forgeroot," Arthur looked at the physician, confused.

Gaius elaborated. "If it was bane's blood, there is nothing more we can do except make Merlin comfortable and wait."

Gaius was a professional, and was used to distancing himself emotionally from what he saw and treated, but this was close to his heart and he was struggling to remain professional. He took a deep breath, then continued.

"However, if it was forgeroot then the flower must be retrieved immediately. We may as well and act as if it is."

Arthur suddenly felt a strong sense of déjà vu. Merlin poisoned, and himself riding out to fetch a flower to cure him. The only difference was that now he was King, and wouldn't have to disobey his father to do so.

And, of course, this time there was a chance the cure wouldn't even work.

"Alright." Arthur stood up abruptly. "I'll leave immediately. Where did you say the flower could be found?"

"The lake of Avalon, Sire. Here, I have a map."

Just as Gaius was tracing the route onto a piece of parchment, Agravaine strode in through the door.

"Ah, Uncle," said Arthur, feeling remarkably offhand about the injuries Agravaine might have attained. "How are you faring?"

"I feel fine," Agravaine declared, "I woke up a few minutes ago in my chambers. On my way here I saw the body of the traitor being taken away. Well done, Sire."

Even though in the last few days Lancelot had singlehandedly managed to hospitalise Merlin, upset Gwen, cause the wedding to be postponed, knock out Agravaine, Gaius, and several guards before actually poisoning Merlin, Arthur still bristled at his Uncle's choice of words. He would later put it down to his heightened emotional state, his growing suspicions, and the stress of recent days, but he glared at Agravaine as he said,

"Lancelot was no traitor. He was a good and honourable knight, and it sickens me that he has been used this way. He was resurrected and controlled by Morgana, but he is at peace now."

Agravaine looked suitably baffled at this outburst, but Arthur just pushed past him, stating,

"I am riding out with some knights to retrieve something of utmost importance. It is a matter of life and death, so I must go immediately. I am leaving you in charge, and I trust you will work closely with Guinevere when making any major decisions."

Agravaine took in the scene in front if him.

"By a matter of life and death, do you mean..." He gestured at Merlin, lying still and pale on the little bed. Arthur turned and then nodded.

Exasperated, Agravaine tried, "Arthur I really must insist - you can send some knights out, or even just some guards. They can do whatever it is that needs doing to save the boy, and -" He stopped talking abruptly, a thought crossing his mind.

If Arthur was out for an extended period of time, it would surely be easy for Morgana to send him flying off his horse, while Agravaine himself watched over Camelot...

Arthur didn't have time for discussion or arguments right now, so he simply said, "I'm going, Uncle" before swinging the door shut behind him.

*M*

_Gaius_

Gaius awoke with a start. He thought he'd heard...no. Surely not. He clambered out of bed and went to check on Merlin. No change.  
If anything, his uneven breathing was a little shallower.

_Gaius_

He had definitely heard it that time. Kilgarrah was calling him. It made sense, he mused as he found suitable robes and a cloak, that Kilgarrah would seek him out at a time like this. The connection between a dragon and a dragon lord is a strong one.

Half an hour later he was well into the forest, the horse he had borrowed making good progress. When he was far enough from the city, he slowed down, before gradually coming to a halt and dismounting carefully. He waited there a little longer, shivering in the cold night air, before he heard the beating of those great wings and felt the wind surging past him.

The dragon landed in front of him.

"Merlin is in grave danger, old man," he stated, peering down at Gaius from on high.  
Not one for beating around the bush, then.

"He has been poisoned," Gaius agreed, "but I do not know if it is fatal."

The dragon closed his golden eyes for a while, and Gaius waited, finally beginning to feel a little impatient - he had come riding out into the forest in the dead of night, he seriously hoped there was good reason for it other than updating the dragon - when suddenly he snapped them open again and growled,

"The poison running through Merlin's veins is bane's blood. It is not only attacking his body, it is stripping away the layers of his magic until eventually there will be none left."

Gaius was in shock. He had known there was a chance it was bane's blood, but he'd hoped...

Whatever happened, it seemed, Merlin was always fine in the end. He had subconsciously reasoned that this time would be no different. But to hear those words, to know that this time nothing could be done...was painful beyond imagining.

How could he ever accept that Merlin, the boy he loved like a son, was going to die?

Well, he just couldn't.

"Please. There must be some way to save him," he cried, looking up in desperation, willing the dragon to know some secret that could save Merlin's life.

"I can give you the power to save him, old man, or at least I can try. I care for the young warlock as you do, and do not wish to see him dead."

Gaius breathed out and a determined smile spread across him face. How typical of the dragon to torture him in that way. It was cruel, but Kilgarrah also offered a cure for the poison without a cure, so Gaius said nothing.

Merlin could be saved.

Gaius was surprised by the emotion behind Kilgarrah's words: he had known that a bond existed between dragon and dragon lord, but he had thought it to be one of duty and trust. He had not previously understood the depth and importance of the link between the two magical beings.

He stood and waited, then felt warmth and power surround him as the dragon blew golden air onto him.

"Thank you," he nodded to the dragon, and the great beast inclined his head, said "If Merlin is not saved, I will hold you responsible, old man," then flew off into the night.

**I hope this wasn't a load of rubbish! Let me know what you thought :)**

**oh and I know I don't say it at the beginning for every chapter, but I really love all the reviews I get. You lot are magical! So a huuuuge thank you to all of you! Hope you enjoyed reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! So I've been back at school this week and its been a little bit crazy with homework and the stuff I do after school so I'm really sorry that this took so long but it was the best I could do!**

**(when I say crazy, I literally spent twelve hours at school on Friday.)**

**so sorry about that. Also this ones a little bit shorter, I just felt it was a natural place to stop.**

**Plus I now have my final plan for this drawn out and it's going to be a bit longer than I ever thought! **

**Credit to my bud GoldenPhoenix864 for helping with that one :) if you like reveal fics, go check out her profile! She's started a fic called 'being nosy' or something like that which is a series of reveal one shots and I think it's fab. Not that I'm biased or anything.**

**disclaimer: I don't own Merlin...**

The knights has been riding for hours, following Gaius' mysterious old map, when they finally stumbled upon the lake. Arthur's eyes widened as he stared around him.

It was simply beautiful. Serene waters lapped gently at the shore, and tall mountains could be seen in the distance. The trees surrounding the lake seemed greener than any Arthur had seen before. It was pure and vibrant, full of life and colour.

The king was pleased to see a little wooden boat bobbing gently by the edge of the water. That would do nicely.

At his command, two knights appeared carrying Lancelot's body. He was no longer wearing a bloody, black shirt, but a crisp red one. Pendragon red. He had been a noble and honourable knight, and Arthur planned to give him a hero's send off.

While the two men prepared the boat with ferns and foliage, Arthur pulled the piece of parchment out of his pocket and squinted at the drawing Gaius had given him of the plant. What was it called again? Arthur couldn't remember. So much had been happening that he had lost that detail. One of the poisons had been called Bane's something - blood - and the other was from a root. Fire root? Oh! Forgeroot. That was it.

As Arthur looked down at the faded scrap of paper, he realised with a jolt that he couldn't remember which was which. Bane's blood, or forgeroot? Which was curable?

Pushing that particular worry aside for now, he showed the sketch to his men, and soon they were all searching. It didn't take long for Leon to succeed, and he carefully plucked the flower from the earth and handed it to Arthur. The King looked down at the delicate blossom lying in his gloved hand, and found it difficult to believe that this tiny thing could be the difference between Merlin living, or...

Well.

"Better grab another one, just in case," he said, and Leon nodded before returning to the lakeside.

"Sire, " he turned to see Elyan looking solemn. "It is ready."

Arthur nodded, then went over to the little boat where Lancelot was now lying on a bed of leaves.

"Goodbye, Sir Lancelot," he said quietly. "You were a good and true man and I am honoured to have known you."

To Arthur's incredulity and shock, Lancelot cracked his eyes open and looked at him.

"Arthur," he croaked. "I am sorry."

"Lancelot!" The king exclaimed, mouth dropping open as the man who had died twice spoke again.  
"It...it was bane's blood."

Arthur felt numb with slight horror as he realised that that didn't help him - he still didn't know if it was lethal or not.

"Is there an antidote?" But Lancelot's eyes had already begun to close for the final time. Arthur felt a little choked up as he watched his friend die...again. It was painful, and Arthur looked at the ground to hide the tear threatening to escape and streak down his face. Kings did not cry.

But when Arthur looked up again, Lancelot was still, and cold, and dead. And so he pushed out the little boat, and an archer expertly directed a flaming arrow straight into it. The peace of the place was disturbed by the crackling of the flames as they devoured the little boat and the body that lay in it.

The knights stood side by side, remembering the man with whom they had shared a bond closer more than that of brothers. As he sailed away, they remembered Lancelot as he had been in life.

And then he was gone.

Arthur felt like they all needed a little more time to mourn and grieve and accept everything that had happened, but time was not a thing they had much of, and so they wordlessly mounted and headed for home, taking with them three little white flowers with the potential to save Merlin.

*M*

Gaius stood by Merlin's bedside, looking down on his ward with love and fear. He glanced around, checking that they were alone, before letting the dragon's power spill out of him.

It was a very strange sensation. The more magic he poured into Merlin, the weaker he felt, although he absently supposed he should have expected that. The great dragon would always put Merlin first.

Pale gold shone in Gaius' eyes as his strength was transferred to the warlock, and after a few minutes, it was done. He had nothing left to give. Gaius staggered back, feeling more drained than he ever had before. He sunk into a chair, breathless, and the last thing he noted before he drifted to sleep was the steady rise and fall of Merlin's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

When Gaius awoke the next morning, feeling much refreshed, he was overwhelmingly relieved to see Merlin breathing easily, with more colour in his cheeks. On a closer inspection, the physician concluded that Merlin was much improved, and he began working on his usual tonics for patients around the city.

His back was turned when Merlin coughed, but he quickly turned and marvelled with delight at the sight of the young man sitting up in the little bed, squinting at him with a furrowed brow.

"Gaius?" He croaked, before clearing his throat.

"Merlin." Gaius' relief and love was evident in his fatherly tone as he approached the boy he saw as a son.

"How are you feeling?"

Merlin blinked a few times, then replied,

"Like I was poisoned and then saved at the last minute...again," he joked weakly, before swallowing and continuing, "Sore throat, headache, and generally a little bit dizzy but other than that..." He smiled, "I'm okay."

*M*

When Gwen walked in later that morning to check on Merlin, she had a shock found the little bed empty and Gaius was nowhere to be seen.

"Gaius?" She called, confused and alarmed. There was a noise from the other room, then the physician emerged from Merlin's chambers.

"Ah. Hello Gwen." She was instantly aware that something was up. The old man looked...shifty.

"Where is Merlin?" She asked, sure that the worst had not yet happened as Gaius didn't look at all unhappy.

"I have moved him to his room for privacy. An infection has set in that can be most infectious and in extreme cases causes death."

He nodded to sagely to himself after imparting this information to her, and Gwen was taken aback by the calm manner in which he described this malady.

"An infection? Is it very dangerous to him?"

Gaius shook his head as he came towards her.

"There is no need to worry my child. It will not affect his overall health. As long as Arthur brings the flower and that is the poison that was used, it will be simple to create an antidote and cure Merlin."

Gwen was by now extremely suspicious. For the past few days Gaius had suffered in silence, but she had known that he was terrified that he wouldn't be able to heal Merlin. And suddenly, she wasn't allowed to see him because he had an infection...that didn't affect his health?

"Gaius," she began calmly. "I know you want to stay with Merlin, but I think maybe you need to get some sleep."

He looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I assure you, I am perfectly fine, thank you," he replied cooly. "Now if you will excuse me, I must get on." And with that, he turned his back on her and began vigorously grinding up some green seeds with a mortar and pestle.

Nonplussed by her obvious dismissal, Gwen slowly turned and walked out of the room. Something was clearly not right. But then, she supposed not much had been right since Lancelot had returned...

Eventually, Gwen decided that having a loved one so near to death must drive someone to act a little out of character. The poor physician was under so much stress: not only was Merlin seriously ill, but it was up to Gaius to cure him.

After these thoughts had run across her mind, Gwen decided that Gaius' actions were perfectly understandable, if a little worrying, and didn't give them another thought.

*M*

The knights came thundering into the courtyard, hooves clattering on the cobbles as they came to a halt. Arthur dismounted swiftly, and handed his reins to a stable boy before setting off immediately for the physician's quarters, pulling the flowers out of his pocket as he did so. He strode off and sensed at least three others following him, but after a few moments broke into a run. Because what if he was just a few minutes too late? How awful would it be to know that if he had just run faster, Merlin would have lived?

With these thoughts burning in his mind, Arthur increased the pace until he was full out sprinting through the castle. Most servants managed to swerve out of his way as he came barreling past, but as Arthur approached one blind corner a young boy carrying a carafe rounded the bend and collided with the king at a high speed. The red wine he had been so carefully carrying spilled..all over the three little white flowers. Arthur angrily helped the boy to his feet, pressed his jug into his hands and sent him on his way, ignoring the stuttered apologies, but just staring down at the wine-covered blooms, no longer white, but a deep red, stained from absorbing the liquid.

Had he just sealed Merlin's fate?

No. Surely a drop of wine wouldn't make that much difference...  
But then again, this was science. It often required great precision and accuracy, or so Arthur had been told. What if this was enough to unbalance things?

There was only one way to find out. As Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan caught up to him, Arthur brushed himself down then set off for Gaius' rooms again, more steadily this time.

Within a few minutes he was bursting through the door, calling, "I have the flowers! I brought them, but they got covered in wine...Gaius? Hello?"

After an awkward moment, physician came bustling out of a small walk in cupboard.

"Ah, excellent. I am sure Merlin will be completely fine now, Sire. But in order to be sure I must be left in peace to prepare the antidote."

This threw Arthur more than he let show. "Can I not stay? Where is he anyway?" he demanded, then urgently pressed on, "And how can you be sure he'll be fine? The poison was Bane's blood, was that the one with a cure or not?"

"Bane's blood was the curable poison, Sire." If something about the way Gaius said this was a little odd, Arthur didn't notice. Instead he relaxed slightly, relieved by this great stroke of luck. Gaius continued, "The wine will have no effect on the flowers. I have moved Merlin to his room where I thought he'd be more comfortable. And no Sire, I really do need to be alone. I need to have complete concentration to get this right, and that will not be possible with you observing me."

Disappointed but hugely relieved that it had been the poison with a cure, Arthur eventually nodded, then said, "Alright. Be sure to let me know how his condition changes" and left.

Gwaine, Leon, Elyan and Percival were loitering outside.

"Well?" demanded Gwaine at once. "How is he?"

"Gaius assures me that Merlin will be fine," Arthur responded, still uncomfortable with the fact that he hadn't actually seen his manservant.

The knights seemed placated by this, and left to perform their duties and rest after the long ride. Arthur returned to his chambers and attempted to begin writing a speech, but the words just wouldn't come. He was too distracted.

After a few minutes there was a knock at the door and a servant walked in.

"Yes?" The king asked impatiently, glaring at the young man who was clearly terrified. Arthur recognised him as the careless boy who had walked into him and spilt wine on the flowers.

"What is it?"

"The physician sent me, Sire," he mumbled. Suddenly Arthur was riveted, gazing intensely at the servant.

"Yes? What did he say?"

"He said that your manservant is completely recovered, and you may see him now."

Arthur felt a grin spread across his face. Completely recovered? In such a short period of time? It was miraculous! But he wouldn't completely believe it until he saw his manservant for himself, so he stood up abruptly, startling the edgy servant.

"Thank you. Please deliver this message to the queen. I believe she is currently in a meeting in the court room."

"Yes my lord."

The servant began to bow but at this point Arthur pushed past him and out the door. He quickly navigated the winding route to the physician's chambers and burst through the door.

Arthur beamed when he saw Merlin sitting at the table chatting with Gaius. He looked up at the noise, and smiled back at Arthur.

"Miss me?" Merlin smiled, and Arthur chuckled.

"No more than a King should miss a lazy insolent servant," he retorted, but then said slowly, "But yes, actually I did. You had us all worried and for a while I thought I was going to lose you." Merlin opened his mouth as if to speak but Arthur pressed on.

"Let me finish. I realised when I thought we might never talk again that there's a lot that goes unsaid between us. I just want to let you know that I see you as much more than a servant, Merlin. It's been a long time since I saw you as anything less than a friend."

**YAY all is well in Camelot once more! Except...it isn't**

**Because Agravaine is still sneaking around...**

**Yep, even though everything sunshine and rainbows again, this story is not over yet...**  
**Mwahaha! 3:)**

**If you have time I'd ADORE a review! Even just a smiley to let me know if you're still liking this?**

**And a HUUUUGE thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I love reading them and you all get virtual baby penguins because I saw some penguins on tv tonight and they were THE cutest thing I have ever seen. Ever. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow! Clearly bribing you lot with birds is effective! Thank you all for fab reviews, I tried to reply to them all but I may have accidentally missed a few. Still, free penguins for all of you :)**

**Aaand this is to Irene who sent me a review I just had to reply to!**

_To Irene: That's so cool! I bet it's going to be awesome. I taught myself the Merlin theme and 'Merlin Lost' on the piano cos I just love the tunes! Thanks for your lovely review, AGAIN, and next time you can have a duck :)_

**Ok! Well, now that I've done the whole shower-amazing-readers-with-gratitude thing lets get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: no...I don't own Merlin. All I own is invisible penguins.**

Five minutes later, Gwen came rushing in to see the king and his manservant arguing as usual.

"Merlin!" She cried as she saw him, a beam appearing on her pretty face. She rushed forward and hugged him as he laughed.

"Hey Gwen," Melin smiled, and she pulled away and looked at him.

"It's good to see you looking better, " she smiled radiantly. "How do you feel?"

Merlin's smile slipped and he frowned. "Like death warmed up, but I'll live," he muttered.

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other, both equally unnerved by the sudden shift in Merlin's mood. The very temperature in the room seemed to have dropped a little. Normally Merlin would have delivered that line with a cheeky smile - it was quite unlike him to show his pain. Merlin always seemed to try to hide it when he was hurting.

Suddenly he snapped out of it and smiled again, looking at Arthur. "And I understand that I have you to thank for that?" The king held back a chuckle as he recognised the parallels once more between this and the event with the morteaus flower all those years ago.

"It was Gaius who saved you. I merely found the plant he needed." Merlin looked at his friend and they shared eye contact for an intense moment before Merlin murmured, "thank you". Arthur inclined his head, then smiled ruefully. He looked at both Merlin and Guinevere when he said softly,

"Lancelot had a hero's send off. It was at a beautiful lake. I had never come across it before, I don't know how, but I know I would have remembered a place of such beauty. Finally he is at peace - " Arthur trailed off as Merlin looked up with confusion and shock in his eyes.

"Do you know what the name of this place was?"

Arthur frowned. Merlin looked...alarmed? Surely that wasn't right. Why would he...Arthur glanced at Guinevere but she seemed a little distracted, not having noticed the unusual urgency in Merlin's eyes.

"I believe Gaius said it was the lake of Avalon. Why?"

For a split second Merlin looked like he'd been punched in the gut, then he quickly tried to hide this by masking his expression into mild interest.

"I would... like to visit it at some point. To pay tribute to Lancelot."

Arthur had the distinct feeling that he was missing something here, but Merlin had been through a lot and was looking more and more tired by the minute, so he simply replied, "of course," then stood.

"Come Guinevere. We must let him rest."

She smiled, squeezed Merlin's hand, then stood, and together the king of Camelot and his wife to be left the servant's bedside.

"I'll be back to visit you later," Gwen promised, and Merlin smiled as he flopped back down on his bed, but this time she did see the sadness he was trying to disguise.

*M*

A few hours later, after a long sleep, Merlin was awake once more and his head was buzzing with questions. Gaius returned from his rounds to find him sitting on the hard wooden bench, flicking anxiously through an ancient tome.

Before the physician could ask, Merlin twisted to look at him and asked,  
"Gaius, you remember when Sofia nearly drowned Arthur in the lake? You told me then that mortals could only witness that place in the moments before they died. Why were the knights permitted to go there?"

Gaius sat down opposite his ward. "I would have thought that was fairly obvious, Merlin. You."

At the look on Merlin's face, he elaborated with a wry smile.

"If they had not found that flower, you would have died, or so Arthur thinks. I believe that the Old Religion allowed the rules to be bent for the most powerful warlock on this earth." Merlin shot Gaius a look, then the corners of his mouth twitched and he exhaled.

"I suppose you would've had a harder time pretending to have cured me with them if he hadn't brought the flowers back."

"Indeed. We must count ourselves lucky."

From there the conversation became lighter, and they chatted for a few minutes more before Merlin stumbled while trying to replace the book on the shelf and Gaius ordered him to bed, chiding, "Your body has been through more than any other could take, Merlin. For heavens sake, allow yourself some rest."

"I slept for hours while you were out!"

"Yes, and yet you look about to fall over. Rest!"

The pair continued this for a few minutes before Merlin, who was in truth feeling exhausted again, resignedly sloped off to his room and crashed into his bed.

*M*

Dark eyes wide with shock, Agravaine stood outside the door, mind reeling from what he had overheard. Most powerful warlock on the earth? The serving boy?

It seemed impossible. But yet, it would explain...

Did this mean that Merlin was the one Morgana feared above all else? The Emrys of prophesy? But no, she had described him as an old man. So what role did the serving boy play?

And how clever the boy had been, deceiving an unsuspecting Arthur for so long. But it really didn't seem like the manservant wished his king any harm, in fact, it seemed to be the opposite. Puzzled, Agravaine slipped silently away from the physician's quarters, trying desperately to put together the pieces from the fragments of information his eavesdropping had presented him with.

Later that night, after dark, a horse galloped out of the courtyard, the rider's cloak billowing behind him as he sped into the forest.

**Fuzzy baby ducklings for reviewers! ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana swirled around and pressed a glinting knife to the intruder's throat.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand" she threatened, before glancing up to see Agravaine's wide eyes looking down at her. She relaxed her position, and discarded her knife on the table. Agravaine's hand went to his throat and he rubbed his fingers over the spot where the cold blade had been.

"I am sorry to startle you my lady," he grovelled, and she turned away from him and sat down.

"Next time you may not be so lucky as to be spared. Why have you come?"

"I have important news. Very important."

She looked up at him, clearly unenthusiastic, and drawled "go on."

"My lady, it is about the boy Merlin."

Her heavily made up eyes narrowed.

"What about him?" She spat. Then she looked brighter for a second. "Is he dead?"

"No." Her face fell. "But he should be..."

Agravaine proceeded to update Morgana on the rogue shade's actions, including the poisoning and his violent death.

"But why would he go after a serving boy?" She asked, incredulous. Agravaine smiled infuriatingly, only wiping the smug look off his face when the high priestess glared at him. He hurriedly spilled his information:

"Merlin has magic."

Agravaine paused for effect, clearly expecting some kind of praise or gratitude for his cunning discovery. Instead he got a raised eyebrow.

"Merlin. The fool who...no. No, he can't have magic, he _can't_...he would have told me, would have helped me, not left me alone when he was right there knowing what I needed - are you _certain_? How do you know? Surely you are mistaken! He _can't_..."

Agravaine was taken aback. He had not expected this to panic or upset Morgana, but rather to fill her with dark glee or something equally sinister. He looked into her face, full of anger and betrayal and hurt and shock, and tried to speak soothingly.

"I overheard Gaius call him a powerful warlock, and he did not deny it. They thought that they were speaking privately, my lady. They had no idea that I was listening in."

Morgana stood and turned away from him again, not wanting this cowardly man to see her at her weakest. Because however much she wanted to deny it, it would make sense...all those times he had thwarted her plans, all those times he should have died but came out unscathed...

She knew instinctively that it was true. And that made her angry.

"I need to see for myself. When is Arthur to wed that woman?"

"They have decided on two days time, to allow the serving boy to regain his strength."

Typical sentimental Arthur.

"Leave me."

Agravaine was obviously more than a little hurt by his blunt dismissal, as he had thought that after his revelation he would be rewarded with gratitude, but strode out of the hovel and made his way back to Camelot under the dark night sky.

*M*

"Long live the queen! Long live the queen!" Merlin chanted with everyone else in the packed hall. He had spent a day and a half recovering in bed before Gaius finally cracked and allowed him to help prepare for the wedding, seeing as he was completely back to his normal strength.

Everyone had been very kind to him, because although none of the other servants knew exactly what had happened, the kitchen maids liked to gossip and all the staff knew that something bad had taken place. The royal wedding had been postponed, after all.

But today it was finally here. Guinevere Pendragon stood proudly next to her husband, both looking regal and stately and very smart, Merlin thought. He wouldn't have missed this for the world.

Gwen smiled up at Arthur, then reached over and took his hand in hers. A little gold chain circled her wrist, the links in the shape of tiny hearts. He beamed back, then together they turned and walked down the aisle.

A few minutes later, the newly wedded couple were seated at the head of a large table in the banquet hall, looking lovingly at each other as their guests began to trickle in and take their seats. Once everyone was present, Arthur stood, and the chatter in the room fell to silence.

"Citizens of Camelot. Today you have witnessed the union of myself and Queen Guinevere. As a dear friend once advised me to, I married for love. The advantages of this marriage are not material: Camelot does not gain land or an alliance from this. However, I know that I will be a stronger King for having Guinevere at my side."

He turned and looked down at his beautiful wife.

"I love her with all my heart, and I believe that she will make a fine queen. Thank you. Now, please enjoy the feast!"

He sat down to thunderous applause, and Gwen looked at him with adoration shining in her sparkling eyes. And then the feast began.

Merlin and the other servants brought out large trays and platters full of the best food the royal kitchens could supply. The scents wafting from them were tantalising, and it was all presented beautifully. Fresh meat from a hunt that afternoon; ruby red wine of the highest quality; exotic fruits of all colours. Laughter filled the air as the guests began to eat.

A few hours later, when everyone had drunk enough wine to relax them considerably, Merlin was starting to feel strange. He was still holding a carafe, but he looked down to see his hands shaking, and hurriedly moved towards a table to put it down. He did so carefully, feeling ever more odd as he tried to determine what exactly was wrong with him.

He felt sick, that much he was sure of, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly how. Wearily, Merlin decided to return to his chambers. It was probably just the excitement of the day coming so soon after his body's complete shut down. He wobbled as he tried to walk, then alarmingly felt himself begin to sway. He was definitely not well.

"Whoa mate, steady on," Gwaine exclaimed, materialising out of the crowd and clamping a hand firmly on Merlin's now twitching shoulder. The knight scrutinised his friend's pale face, then rolled his eyes to the ceiling, half amused.

"It always seems to be you, doesn't it Merlin. Come on. I'll take you home." Merlin opened his mouth to protest that he could manage, thank you, but all that came out was an odd wheezing noise. Gwaine, who should have been completely drunk by the amount of liqueur he had consumed, grabbed him by the shoulders and marched him out of the room. No one else noticed, and the nobles continued to socialise and feast as Gwaine dragged Merlin through the corridors.

They were half way there when Merlin's legs gave way under him. Gwaine swore as he took in the sheen of sweat on Merlin's face, the twitching that had now grown to convulsions. Merlin could feel his heart pounding in his ears like an incessant drumbeat. He heard Gwaine murmur that he was going back to get Gaius, that Merlin should not move, but Merlin laboriously shook his head.

"Please," he croaked, "don't leave me here. Take me to Gaius' room at least. I'll -" he broke off as he began to cough, distantly aware of Gwaine rubbing soothing circles on his back.

Finally he managed, "I'll need to be there before he can help me anyway. Please Gwaine. Don't leave me here. Take me home."

Merlin didn't know where this was coming from. It was like they weren't his words: they just appeared in his mind and he said them. He was being physically forced to say these things, but couldn't manage to contradict himself and he just stared up at the knight, trying wordlessly to convey his confusion. Gwaine took pity and struggled to pick Merlin up, then ran with Merlin breathing heavily in his arms, still convulsing and writhing and general looking extremely unwell.

Merlin would have been embarrassed by the way in which he was being carried - similar to the way Percival held him after the Dorocha incident - but he was too out of it to care. He wasn't in pain as such - at least, there was no identifiable pain, but something was definitely wrong - but still he knew that he needed to get to his room. It would all be fine when he got to his room.

He just needed to get to his room.

What seemed like an age later, they arrived outside the physician's room. Gwaine jiggled Merlin around to free his hand, then pushed at the door and barged in.

There was someone there. A dark cloak covered her face, but she looked up at them as Gwaine froze.

Morgana's eyes faded from gold and Merlin became still.

Gwaine laid him down on the floor and reached for a sword, a dagger, _anything_ - but then there was a flash of gold and everything stopped.

The last thing he remembered was the rustle of a heavy cloak as she stepped towards Merlin, and then Gwaine succumbed to the overwhelming tiredness he felt and slipped into sleep.

**Ok! Another cliffhanger...sorry...**

**Also in Arthur's speech he talked about Merlin telling him to marry for love. I know that this happened when Mithian came to Camelot so technically this never happened in this timeline, but I'm sure Merlin would have said something like this at some point, right? Arthur probably had a moment where Agravaine or Uther got to him about Gwen being a servant and it being his duty to strengthen the land and blah blah blah...**  
**So yeah, sorry about that but I wanted to leave it in and I thought that it probably did happen at some point! :)**

**Ok...this time reviewers get...Bengal kittens :)**

**I've said it a gazillion times before but you guys are all awesome, thanks so much for reading this! It's fab that so many of you review, follow or favourite, so a giant thank you with cream on top from me!**

**I was thinking last night - and this was at about three in the morning so I wasn't at my most lucid - about how normally if complete strangers start following you you'd go to the police, maybe get a restraining order, not thank them with imaginary animals...hmm.**

**I'll stop rambling now! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**You lot are incredible. Absolutely fantastic! I'm so so glad that you like this story, and I'm just amazed at how lovely some of you are! Especially SpanaHana, 'A Fan' and Dawnfire, amongst others. So thank you.**

**I'm probably a bit stupid for putting this up now but you have all been so lovely tonight so here you go. I just finished it, and I'll admit it's a bit of a filler but it does move the plot along a bit too :)**

**Well, the pressure is on now! I hope this doesn't disappoint!**

Gwaine awoke to a killer headache and an ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something had happened...something important...

Whatever it was was just beyond his grasp. It was on the tip of his tongue...

Nope, it was gone.

Giving up, Gwaine opened his eyes and was surprised to find himself in Gaius' chambers. He hadn't gotten that drunk, had he?

He screwed up his face and shut out the piercing light once more. He heard a noise behind him and looked around to see Gaius fiddling with glass beakers on a table.

"Well good morning," Gwaine smiled, still feeling the effects of his apparent mead fest last night as he swung his legs around and sat on the bed. He was still clothed, in his...official clothes? Why...

Oh. The wedding.

Gaius turned to look at him as Gwaine clutched his head and chuckled dryly. He hoped he hadn't made a scene: he must have been very drunk to get a headache like this and normally he could hold his drink...

The knight became aware that the physician was speaking, and he tuned in to hear, "..and I have left a tonic for headaches on the table. By the look of you you're going to need it. When I returned last night you were on the floor, Gwaine."

Gwaine's brow furrowed. Why, when he was completely off his head, would he come here of all places?

"I do not want this to happen again, understand?"  
Gaius sounded like he was scolding a teenager, not a respected knight of Camelot, Gwaine thought to himself. Well...when he said respected...

"Yes, won't happen again," Gwaine smiled lazily again, but he was still desperately searching for the thing he knew he'd forgotten...

"Good. You don't happen to know where Merlin is, do you?"

The knight shook his head and Gaius sighed. "I suppose he is allowed to have fun at times. But if you see him, would you send him my way? I do worry."

"Of course, Gaius," he consented distractedly. The old man left him sitting there uncomfortably on the little bed, and walked out of the room.

Gaius had only walked for a little while when he heard a shout of "_Merlin_!" from behind him and he turned, bemused. Gwaine came barreling out of his quarters at top speed, skidding to a breathless halt in front of him.

"I need to see Arthur. Do you know where he is?"

"He got married yesterday, Gwaine, unless you were too drunk to remember! Surely whatever it is can wait -"

"No, it can't! It's Merlin. Morgana took him."

*M*

It was extremely uncomfortable being tied across a horse's back. Especially when the only things Merlin could move were his eyes. The big bay galloped easily through the forest, and Merlin could only look at the sun-dappled floor. He wasn't in pain. But he _was_ hungry, uncomfortable, and bored.

His eyes flashed gold again as yet more sticks broke. They whizzed through the trees, Merlin surreptitiously snapping the branches that would have stung his face.

_Snap_. _Snap_.

He wondered offhandedly what Morgana wanted with him now. He supposed that when her shade had failed, she had decided to finish the job herself.

_Snap_.

They had been riding for hours. At least, Merlin had been awake for hours. He had no idea of how long he had been unconscious. For all he knew days could have passed since the feast, and Morgana's little spell...

_Snap_.

He could feel the horse slowing now. Unsure as to whether this was a good thing or not, he wriggled, desperately trying to get free, but to no avail.

"Oh, so you _are_ awake. Well, we can't have you doing any little tricks, can we?"

Morgana's cold words made Merlin freeze. Did she mean...? No, that must just have been unfortunate wording. Morgana couldn't know.

"Well just in case, this should make it a little difficult."

He could practically hear her smirking. There was a sound of ripping, before Morgana's pointed black shoes came into view and he felt her tie some fabric over his eyes. It was thick and dark, and he couldn't see a thing.

Damn.

Morgana clicked her fingers - for effect, Merlin presumed - and suddenly he was falling to the forest floor, which thankfully was cushioned by leaves and moss. He scrambled to his feet, arms spread out in front of him, aware that he must look the complete fool that everyone took him for, but he heard Morgana's voice from a little way away.

"I find it hard to believe that someone with a shred of power would be so pathetic, but just to be sure..."

He didn't recognise the words she chanted. What he did recognise was the all too familiar sensation of falling unconscious.

His body hit the floor with a thump. Morgana stepped over to him and looked down from on high, considering. Eventually she muttered again, and as she swept into the hovel his body floated after her. With a flick of her wrist she sent him flying into a stone wall. He didn't stir. Of course he didn't. He wouldn't until she was ready.

Gesturing like a conductor, she played, slamming Merlin into each of the walls of her dwelling. After a sickening crack, Morgana smiled darkly before floating him ever so gently down onto the floor. This was going to be fun.

**Hope that was ok for you!**

**My next English controlled assessment is creative writing. I don't think I need to tell you how much of a confidence boost your reviews, follows and favourites give me! I've always liked writing but at my school we never do creative, just poetry comparisons and analysing books and important stuff like that. Which is fine. But since I've started get your feedback...I don't know. I'm a complete sap but now when I sit down to write I really really enjoy it. So thank you all.**  
**Wow, that wasn't cheesy at all! Ok then. **  
**Chick flick moment over.**

**I just wanted to say something to the guest reviewer called 'A fan' You are just too awesome for words. So many reviews! Aaah! I just kept getting emails...well. I'm very glad you like my story :) Thankyou.**

**I could waffle on about how much it means and how much you all make me smile but I think I've said quite enough! You get the picture.**

**And this time...what shall we have. Lets see...**

**Ok. Baby otters. I've just been looking at pictures when I was trying to decide what to give you and wow, they're CUTE! Sorry about the length of this A/N, I think I got a bit carried away :')**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, I just looked at how many followers and reviews this has. You lot are awesome. I just watched breaking dawn part two for the first time and I really liked it, but the song at the end was '1000 years' by Christina Perri and I had a sad Merlin moment :(**

**So I thought I'd get on and write!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

Gwaine, however much he wanted to burst straight in, did in fact knock and wait for the "Enter" before going into Arthur's chambers. _Arthur_ _and_ _Guinevere's_ _chambers_, he reminded himself. Arthur, who was eating a large breakfast with his wife, looked very content, as did Guinevere, although he did not seem too happy to be disturbed.

"Gwaine," he said, sounding pained and clearly trying to mask his irritation. "What is it?"

Gwaine glanced at Guinevere. She was smiling happily to herself as she sampled the foods she had been presented with. She didn't deserve to know this information on the first day of her married life. Gwaine looked back at Arthur.

"Perhaps we could have a word - privately?"

Arthur's jaw set. He was no longer hiding his annoyance.

"Whatever you want to say to me, you can say it to Guinevere. I have the utmost trust in her -"

"I know you trust her, that isn't the problem. It's -" Gwaine broke off and sighed.

"I'm sorry that this happened now, I really am, but Morgana kidnapped Merlin last night."

Guinevere coughed and slammed down the goblet she had been drinking from.

"How?!" Arthur yelled. "How did this happen? Oh gods..." He turned and ran his fingers through his hair agitatedly, then began pacing the length of the room. Guinevere's hand had gone to her mouth as she stared wordlessly at Gwaine. Arthur spun around to face him and asked,

"Are you sure he hasn't just wandered off, or gone to visit his mother without mentioning it or something?"

Gwaine shook hiss head regretfully.

"He was really sick last night so I escorted him back to his room, but when we got there...she was waiting."

"He was sick too? Why did no one tell me?! Why is it always Merlin?" Arthur ranted, and looked about to slam a fist into the wall when Gwen came up behind him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her, seeming torn from some internal battle.

Gwen understand what was running through his head, and so she murmured, "Arthur. I don't mind in the slightest. We have the rest of our lives together. Please, go after Merlin now."

At those words some of Arthur's rage trickled away, and he leaned down to kiss his wife. He broke away, whispered "I love you," heard the same murmured back to him, then marched out of the door with the knight. Alone in the imperial room, Guinevere sat down, leaving the succulent foods untouched, and waited.

*M*

The cold blade traced lines against his pale skin, not leaving a mark or drawing blood. Still unconscious, Merlin lay on the floor, bruises blooming on his face like purple flowers. Morgana smiled to herself, but it was an evil expression, wild and dark, as she applied just enough pressure to draw a single bead of blood. Then she cut, a precise line straight across his forearm. Still, he did not stir.

She glanced back over her shoulder to the ornate box sitting innocently on the table. The carvings on the weathered lid depicted tortures of the cruelest kind, each more horrifying than the last. When she had opened it, and naively tried it on weeks ago when she first found it, she had seen the serving girl on her throne. She didn't want to know what it would show her now.

With another flick of her wrist, a matching line of crimson appeared on his other arm. Bloody knife still in hand, she rose and carefully picked up the box, before putting it down next to her captive. She made one last nick, this time on his face, that went down the side of his head by his ear. It looked ugly. Morgana smiled more widely. She could have so much fun here. But there were better ways to torture a man.

Instead, she murmured the words that brought Merlin back to semi-consciousness, then slowly opened the lid of the wooden box, golden hinges creaking in protest. The wave of raw power that hit her senses was like a physical attack: she was so compelled to put the necklace on that for a moment she could not fight it. But she caught herself: this was what it did, she reminded herself. The glittering pendant _wanted_ to be worn. And so it would be - but not by her. Not again.

Because it had been hard enough to see that which pained her most once. And Morgana may have been strong, but the anguish that she'd felt when she'd tried it on, just for a second, was not something she ever wanted to feel again. Of course she was curious as to what it would show her now, now that Gwen was on her throne, but the agony that accompanied wearing the pendant wasn't worth it. Merlin would wear it now, and he would not know to take it off. He would be trapped in his mind, deepest fears coming true. And when it was done, he would be broken, and would tell her anything she wanted to know.

She reached into the box and drew out the necklace, hands shaking from the effort of resisting its pull. Merlin groaned and screwed up his eyes as he started to come to, then he blinked and looked up at her. His expression was almost comical as he searched for something to say or do, but when his eyes dropped to the stained knife lying next to him, he froze. Gentle now, Morgana tipped forwards Merlin's head and placed the chain around his neck, slipping the sparkling stone into the top of his shirt.

His reaction was unexpected. Morgana had thought that he would cower in fear, twitch in agony, scream for help, but no. A look of unending dispair appeared in Merlin's wide eyes as he looked at whatever it was he feared the most. Tears welled up in his eyes and began streaming down his face, his breathing uneven and lips trembling, Merlin shifted so that he was on his knees, and looked down at the empty floor. He reached out and touched something invisible.

"No" he whispered. Morgana smirked. She had never seen Merlin look as tortured as he did now - the crystal had indeed done its job. And of course Merlin's greatest fear would be someone else being injured.

Merlin brought a hand across his eyes, furiously trying to wipe away the tears that glistened there. Suddenly he shrieked, a noise so loud and sorrowful that it even made Morgana flinch.

"_NOOOOO_"

Then, Merlin curled in on himself, sobbing uncontrollably, still whispering to himself. Morgana just watched, thoroughly enjoying the show. Minutes later, he looked up.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry. I failed you."

Oh for crying out loud.

She might have guessed _that_ was who Merlin would see. Of course it was.

Arthur _bloody_ Pendragon.

The shaking wreck on the floor didn't say anything else for a while, just wept, and it was another ten minutes before they were disturbed. Then, there was a knock at the door.

Leaving the sobbing mess where he was, Morgana stood and turned to see Agravaine come in. His dark eyes darted to Merlin, still crying his eyes out over a non-existent corpse, then back to hers.

"What is it?" She growled, and Agravaine visibly gulped.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady, but Arthur is coming here as we speak."

Shock jolted through her like lightning.

"How? How could he know where to find me? Did you..." She stepped forwards menacingly. "Did you lead them here?"

"No! No, Morgana you should know by now that I love you too much ever to betray you."

She smiled maliciously, then continued in a sugar-sweet voice, "of course. How then, do they know where I am?"

Agravaine's eyes narrowed as he looked over at Merlin again.

"There was a trail of broken sticks that starts an hours ride away from here. They will be upon us in ten minutes, maybe less."

**Its snowing where I am so...baby seal pups for reviewers :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**Are any of you Sherlockians? I'm so excited about series 3! And series 4 has been confirmed! :) Sorry, irrelevant. Here we go!**

The last snapped stick lead the knights to...nothing. There was no visible lair, cave, or den where Merlin might've been hidden. Gwaine groaned in frustration, quite out of character for him, then shook himself out of it and began searching the area more widely. Arthur just wondered what position Merlin had been in to be able to leave them that trail...assuming that it had been Merlin, and not some bored traveller. But a traveller wouldn't have covered their tracks. No, this was definitely suspicious.

The other knights, who had volunteered as soon as they heard the news, set about scouring the area, and it wasn't long until Percival's shout reached their ears. Arthur scrabbled to where the noise had come from, and was surprised to see a little valley. He scrambled down, Percival and Gwaine at his heels, and could hear Elyan and Leon following. In the rock wall, there was a wooden door.

Arthur slammed through it, and his hand went to his sword as his eyes adjusted to the gloom. The sounds of someone crying quietly came from a dark corner, and someone else stood in the shadows. He recognised her just from her silhouette.

"Arthur, how nice of you to join us." The others began filing in behind him and soon they stood together, ready to fight. "And I see you brought some friends."

The pitiful sobbing rose in volume until Morgana kicked at something and it quietened.

"Arthur...no..." And that tortured whisper was Merlin's voice, Arthur knew, although he'd never heard it sound so hopeless and tragic.

"Merlin!" He shouted, but the figure didn't respond. Arthur could now make out that he was curled in a ball by Morgana's feet, trembling uncontrollably.

He looked up at his sister.

"What have you done to him?" He demanded, and could hear the metallic swoosh of a sword being drawn behind him.

She just laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know!"

And that was when they charged.

Five knights of Camelot should have been able to take down one foe easily, but things were made more difficult when, with some foreign words and a flash of her eyes, Morgana could make their swords blisteringly hot. They all dropped their weapons excluding Arthur, whose gloves provided a little protection from the searing heat. His hand burned but still he jabbed at her, going for the kill, however his weapon was wrenched from his hand and flew from his grip, clattering to the floor at Morgana's feet, out of reach and useless.

Merlin began to sob again, rocking backwards and forwards as the sounds of his ragged breathing filled the room. Arthur's chest felt constricted.

"Morgana, what have you do to him?" He asked again, but he didn't really expect and answer.

"I'd have thought that was obvious."

He glared at her, then looked back to Merlin, breath leaving his body as he saw the knife stained with crimson lying by his side. How much damage had she done to leave him like this?

"Merlin!" He called again, but there was no response. If anything, the crying became louder.

"He can't hear you."

Arthur's gaze snapped up to meet Morgana's. "What do you mean?"

"MERLIN!" Gwaine bellowed from somewhere behind him. Morgana raised an eyebrow.

"_He_ _can't_ _hear_ _you_. I could explain, but while you're all here, unarmed and at my mercy, I think it's time to finish this..."

A wicked smile spread across her pale face.

"...and claim the crown which is rightfully mi -"

She was interrupted by a smashing sound, and suddenly shards of ruby were flying through the air. Time seemed to slow down for a second as the glinting fragments exploded outwards, then dropped to the floor around Merlin.

Morgana stopped, face morphing into a perfect 'O'. Arthur's sword was sticking out of her navel, Merlin's shaking hand on the golden hilt. An anguished screech filled the air, and she dropped to the floor, next to her attacker. There was a noise behind them, and Agravaine came bursting through another door.

"Morgana!" He cried, and ran to her, but before he could reach her she vanished, leaving him stood in the middle of the room. He slowly turned to face Arthur with rage and fear in his eyes.

"Arthur, I - I have been pretending to side with her, feeding her false information and keeping you safe, I wouldn't -"

"Enough." It was Leon. He bent down and clutched the hilt of his sword, which thankfully had returned to a normal temperature, before approaching Agravaine.

"You are a traitor to the King."

"No, no, I wouldn't, I -"

"ENOUGH."

Agravaine fell silent. The fear in his eyes was as condemning as a confession. Leon looked at Arthur, who closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he stated,  
"You have been found guilty of treason. The punishment for this is death..." but he trailed off as Agravaine fainted.

"Pathetic." Percival muttered.

"Elyan, Percival, go and search for Morgana. She may still be alive." They nodded and left.

Leaving Leon standing guard over his uncle, Arthur rushed to Merlin's side. He felt sickened to see a cuts on his arms and face, but they didn't seem too numerous or deep which he supposed was a plus. Merlin was no longer shaking or sobbing, but tears were silently streaming down his face and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. He was surrounded by the fragments of the shattered red gem, and a chain hung around his neck.

"Melin?" he asked softly, and this time there was a response. Merlin blinked, then his gaze became focused.

"A-Arthur?" He whispered. "You're alive!" He said this with such wonder, such reverence that Arthur was taken aback.

"Of course I am. You're the one who got kidnapped, Merlin. Here, let me see those cuts."

Merlin was silent as his injuries were checked, looking at Arthur with joy, but still confused.

"What - what happened?"

Gwaine appeared by his side and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgana was in your chambers last night. She did something to me, then when I woke up-"

"I know, I know all that. I woke up on the horse..."

"...And you brilliantly thought to leave us a trail to follow," Gwaine cut in, smiling as he tried to lighten the mood. Melin laughed, and Arthur sighed in relief as he heard the happy sound.

"Yes, that actually was quite intelligent, Merlin. For you, anyway." Then Arthur grinned.

"But I don't think it was a stroke of random genius. I think you were bored, weren't you."

It was not a question. Merlin's smile confirmed this, and Gwaine laughed. For a moment, everything seemed alright again, but then the mood was darkened as Merlin looked down at the smashed red stone on the floor surrounding him and fingered the chain at his neck. Everything was quiet for a moment, then Merlin wrenched at the chain, tearing it from his neck and flinging it across the room. It skidded to a stop in the shadows. Then Merlin struggled to his feet, and Gwaine guided him out of the hovel and into the sunlight. Arthur glanced at Leon, gestured at Agravaine and murmured, "Bring him" before following them out into the fresh air.

*M*

During the ride back to Camelot, Merlin was quieter than usual, which was understandable considering what he'd been through. Arthur had been unnerved to catch Merlin just looking at him more than once as they rode, smiling as if every wrong in the world had been righted.

_"A- Arthur. You're alive!"_

Was that how she'd tortured him? Lead him to believe that everyone he lov- every one he liked was dead? But then why hadn't Gwaine been met with the same awe-struck wonder? And what of that necklace - for that was clearly what the chain and the pendant had been before it exploded. It had felt so wrong. The fragmented remains had thrummed with a repulsive evil that he couldn't describe. How Merlin had worn it Arthur didn't know

As the horses moved swiftly through the forest, Arthur glanced furtively over at his manservant. It was worrying that Morgana had so easily slipped past their defences, and had managed to transport herself and an unconscious body out of the city without bring seen - unless of course she had somehow managed to shift by magic.

Eyan and Percival had found no trace of her in the woods. For all Arthur knew, she could be dead, or she could be healed and plotting her next attack. Pushing the thought from his mind, Arthur spurred on his horse as Camelot came into sight.

**Some awesome reviews from the last chapter, guys :) you make me smile.**  
**Feel like leaving me another one? **  
**If you like birds then you can have a rainbow finch and if you don't you can have...a koala? Koalas are cool :)**

**Irene: oh my gosh that's so funny! I wonder if they had seen the video too? How awesome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys. Ugh, I'm so sorry this took so long and it's a short one too. My excuse this time is I've been in France with unreliable Internet and no free time! So sorry about that.**  
**I could ramble on but no one wants to read never ending ANs so let's go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

Twenty minutes from the gates, Arthur called the group to a halt and dismounted. He gestured for the others to do the same, and soon the only one left on a horse was Agravaine, who was tied down with a thick rope. He'd had the nerve to try and talk himself out of the situation several times during the journey, but when he had brought up Arthur's mother, Gwaine, who had a knack for reading people when he put his mind to it and had seen Arthur tense up, had threatened to knock him out again. Agravaine hadn't talked since.

Arthur wasn't sure what to do with his uncle: the punishment for treason was death, but a public execution would alert the world to the fact that a spy had acted undiscovered at the heart of Camelot for many months, and he did not want to look stupid or weak. If a neighbouring kingdom heard of their struggles, they may well send their own spy, or even consider invading while Camelot was in shock, and that was the last thing he wanted. Plus, Agravaine's treachery might panic the people, or cause them to lose faith...no. He couldn't execute his uncle in the square like a sorcerer. They would have to be discreet.

"Untie him," Arthur called to Leon, nodding his head at Agravaine, who looked up with panic in his dark eyes. Leon moved towards the horse, and Agravaine began to babble again.

"Arthur, Arthur I'm your uncle! I can help you, I can..." He looked around wildly as Leon approached, his gaze resting on Merlin.

"I could tell you secrets. I was not the only traitor in Camelot."

Normally, Arthur would have disregarded this as the manic ramblings of a desperate man, but something in Agravaine's voice made him pause. Leon was working the knots now, and Agravaine's arms had been freed.

"Someone close to you betrays you every day, and you see him..." Agravaine looked practically disgusted, "...as a friend."

It felt like icy water had been poured down Arthur's back. Not again. Morgana, Agravaine, and now another traitor? Why was it that the people around him always betrayed him?

It could have been a lie of course, but Agravaine looked so sincere, more honest than Arthur had ever seen him. He looked around at his knights, trying to read their expressions. Gwaine looked murderous, Elyan and Percival looked disbelieving, Leon was finishing untying the rope with contempt. And then he saw Merlin.

Merlin, who admittedly hadn't been himself all day, looked absolutely terrified. His normally pale face was as white as a sheet, and it looked like he was trembling. He must have felt the weight of Arthur's stare on his back because he turned, and his blue eyes were fearful and panicked. Agravaine continued.

"There is a man whose friendship you seem to value above all others. A man who, for a reason I cannot fathom, you trust. But he lies to you. Everyday he lies to you, and has done for many years now."

Merlin opened his mouth as if to say something, but no words came out and he closed it again. His shaking was more noticeable now, and in his peripheral vision Arthur saw Gwaine turn towards him. Merlin's eyes darted between Argravaine and Arthur, staring beseechingly at the latter and shaking his head with almost imperceptible movements. Arthur snapped to attention.

"That's enough." He barked, and Agravaine stopped. The lies were clearing upsetting Merlin, maybe bringing something back from the night he had spent with Morgana. Arthur shook his head and stared menacingly at his uncle. He'd had enough.

He couldn't believe that he'd even considered Agravaine's story. The man who had lied to him for months, posing as a kind advisory figure when all the while he'd been working against the kingdom, and who was about to be killed for his crimes. Of course he would create something like this, anything to save his neck. Maybe he'd thought he would be able to trade information for his life, or maybe he just wanted to cause more trouble. Either way, Arthur didn't care. Leon was done by now, and Arthur spat,

"Get down."

Agravaine obeyed, and stood by the handsome dark horse he had been strapped down onto. Arthur walked towards him slowly, and his hand went to the hilt of the sword in its sheath. He withdrew it, feeling the weight if the metal in his palm. Two more steps and he was right in front of his uncle, could smell the fear emanating from him.

"Any last words?" He growled, and Agravaine narrowed his eyes.

"Long live Morgana, the rightful queen of Camelot" He hissed, then there was a flash of silver and Arthur stumbled backwards, just in time. He didn't know where Agravaine had concealed the dagger, but he did know that if he hadn't moved it may well have pierced his armour. This final act of treason evaporated any feelings of guilt as he stepped forwards again and plunged the sword deep into Agravaine's chest.

**Feel like reviewing? It would make me smile :) I think you all deserve invisible owlets (I'm pretty sure that's the term for baby owls)**  
**Merci beaucoup mes amies!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am so sorry that this took so long! But I was really enjoying doing nothing, and also me and my friend (hi Kelly) got really into Supernatural :D**  
**We're on series four now, she only started watching them last week! What addicts...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

Arthur felt the sun on his face and blearily opened his eyes to see the Merlin dragging back the heavy red curtains. The light streamed through the window, illuminating the dust in the air and making him blink blearily, before he clenched his eyes shut and rolled over. Merlin laughed softly.

"Up you get, come on. Your breakfast will get cold."

That made Arthur open his eyes again. He sat upright in bed and twisted to see that, yes, there was a meal truly fit for a king waiting for him, steaming hot, on the impressive wooden table. He turned and stared incredulously at Merlin, who smiled wryly and finished tying back the curtain.

They had returned to the citadel yesterday evening, and Arthur wasn't surprised that Merlin still wasn't acting normally. He had been through a lot, it seemed, and whatever Morgana had done had taken its toll. Merlin's pale face looked tired and gaunt, and he stood slightly slumped, as if he couldn't quite summon the energy to straighten up.

After quickly dressing, Arthur slid into his seat and began picking at the meal. Merlin pottered around, tidying and re-arranging the clutter on the desk, until Arthur waved him over, mouth full of food. He swallowed it as the servant approached.

"Merlin, much as I appreciate it, may I ask why you are for once on time and acting, dare I say, efficiently?"

Merlin chuckled as he rested his hands on the back of an ornate chair, putting his weight on the solid piece of furniture.

"I was awake," he said simply, and Athur raised an eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?"

Merlin sighed, and for a minute he looked much older and wearied than Arthur had ever seen him.

"I didn't sleep much. What Morgana did...well, I had some pretty vivid nightmares last night. So I got up. Your armour is clean, by the way."

Arthur frowned.

"You cleaned my armour?"

"Yup. And your sword."

"_Mer_lin! No wonder you look exhausted. Surely Gaius could've given you a sleeping draught?"

Merlin looked down, then up at Arthur again, just looking with a sudden intensity in his eyes.

"They were pretty awful dreams, and every time I thought it was real. I must've had the same dream four or five times last night before I gave up. So, like I said, I thought I would get some work done."

This was so out of character for Merlin that Arthur's worry escalated and he motioned for the servant to sit. He did so, looking a tad uncomfortable, and Arthur looked straight into his face.

"Can you tell me what the nightmares were? Maybe that would help..." But Merlin was shaking his head, and Arthur trailed off.

Something he'd noticed over the years was that Merlin didn't like to burden others with his suffering, with the possible exception of Gaius, and that he preferred to work through his problems alone. Some days Merlin was quieter, looking forlorn or even lost, but he never really opened up about it. A few days later and he'd be back to his usual self, and everyone soon forgot that he had ever acted withdrawn, but Arthur was observant. Through the years of friendship he had learned to tell when his friend was genuinely upset, and could normally be there for him, even if it was only in subtle ways like reducing his workload.

This, though, was more than being upset. This was a traumatised Merlin, something entirely foreign to Arthur and he did not like it at all.  
So he replied, "Well, as it seems you aren't too tired to work, I have a few jobs for you," before sending Merlin on a time-consuming but altogether not difficult errand, and, leaving urgent papers and contracts waiting on the desk, Arthur set off to Gaius' chambers.

*M*

"It sounds like the Jewel of Akhatom, Sire," said Gaius, as he flicked through a musty old tome. "It holds very powerful dark magic. I had believed it to be lost, I can only guess as to how Morgana came to have it...ah, here we are."

He jabbed at a sketch on the yellowing page and Arthur scrutinised it for a minute, then nodded.

"That was it. At least, I think it was, it shattered before I could get a good look. It was red, like a ruby but different somehow, and it definitely felt like there was magic around it. Even when it shattered it felt sort of wrong."

Gaius was nodding sadly.

"The jewel is a powerful instrument of torture. It shows the victim that which they fear the most, and makes it seem so real that some victims are driven mad by the visions it brings them. If Morgana used this on Merlin, and it certainly sounds like she did, then it is no wonder he is afraid to sleep. Do you have any idea how long he wore it for?"

Arthur shook his head.

"He was in a bad way when we arrived. It might have been a few hours - I really don't know. So Morgana made him think that the thing he's most scared of had come true? What could..._oh_."

Gaius looked up from the diagram he was studying. Arthur looked confused and horrified, and his wide eyes met Gaius'.

"Merlin was surprised to see me alive. He thought...but that can't be..."

He trailed off for the second time that morning as he saw the physician nodding sagely.

"Yes, Arthur." Gaius confirmed. "Merlin's biggest fear is your death. He feels...responsible for your safety."

Arthur turned away. This was too much to handle.

"We're lucky it broke, then," he replied shortly, then strode out of the room.

*M*

"Merlin, you are a servant. My safety is _not_ your responsibility - my armour and my laundry, yes, but not _me_. You are not a knight!"

Merlin normally would have glowered at that, but today he just sighed and said,

"I know that. But..." The first hint of a smile appeared on his face. "I've saved your life a few times before. I guess it just started to feel like my responsibility somewhere along the line."

Arthur frowned. Obviously Merlin had saved him from a dagger just before being appointed as his manservant, and he'd jumped through that dorocha before Arthur'd had the chance...but when else had Merlin saved him? He rarely participated in fights so it couldn't be that he'd protected Arthur from a fatal blow or anything, plus fighting was not his manservant's strong point. Obviously Merlin picked up on Arthur's confusion because he continued,

"I do a few things behind the scenes that make a bit of a difference."

Arthur's eyebrows raised, but he decided not the press the matter. Merlin looked like he was ready to topple over at any moment.

"Alright. Come here, sit down."

Merlin looked disgruntled as he put down the boots he'd been cleaning by the fire and crossed the room to Arthur's side. Arthur waved his hand at a chair and Merlin carefully sat down.

"I am not going to die. I have my knights at all times, and I certainly hope you don't doubt my fighting skills, Merlin. If anything happens, it's not your fault, it's mine. You are not my protector. You are my servant and my friend, and you shouldn't worry about this anymore."

Merlin's eyes were downcast as he studied the patterns carved onto the edge of the table. Arthur sighed.

"Your dream was the same every time?"

Merlin nodded mutely.

"How did I die?"

At that Merlin looked up with a jolt. "M- Morgana," he stammered. "She used magic and I wasn't there and when I arrived...you were dead."

Arthur looked Merlin straight in the eyes.

"Merlin, after you stabbed her, Morgana disappeared. I sent out a search party today and so far no one has found her. We have every reason to believe that she is dead. Alright?"

A little smile grew on the manservant's face, and at the sight of it Arthur relaxed, relieved.

He continued. "Good. Now, after you've finished cleaning those boots you're done for the night. Go and get some rest."

**There's a lot of dialogue in this one which I'm less confident about so please let me know if its good or how I can improve it! Everyone who reviews gets an invisible piglet because I saw some the other day and they're so cute! Haha, thanks for reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Firstly, congrats to the clever people who noticed that I claimed to have seen an invisible piglet at the end of the last chapter! And obviously, a massive thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited or reviewed :D you're all extremely awesome. Gotta say though, I was expecting some Doctor Who fans to notice that the jewel was called 'akhatom' :) I know the rings were called 'Akhaten' but come on its pretty similar!**

**Incase any of you don't know, George is a servant who is extremely efficient but very boring. He makes jokes about polishing...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

That night, lying in bed, Merlin stared at the ceiling. After his less-than-satisfactory previous night's sleep he was exhausted, but even after Arthur's surprisingly kind words he was reluctant to drift off. It just didn't seem worth having to watch Arthur die again, feel the sting of failure and loss yet again, for a few hours of rest. He sighed, then sat up and swung his legs round so he was sitting on the side of the uncomfortable little bed. He was in that same position with his head in his hands a few minutes later when there came a knock at the door. Merlin glanced up to see Gaius, a small glass vial in his hand.

"I thought you might be having trouble sleeping," the old man said, and Merlin nodded and smiled a wry smile. Gaius approached then sat down next to him in the bed, which creaked in indignation.

"I brought you a sleeping draft. Should stop any dreams, too."

Merlin smiled gratefully and swallowed it all, wincing at the bitter taste. He looked at the old man who had become a father figure, then looked away again, before murmuring,  
"Will the nightmares ever stop? You know...naturally?"

Gaius smiled.

"Yes, my boy. They will fade. It has only been a few days, give it time. And for now, just rest. You certainly need it."

He stood up, and walked to the door. "Goodnight Merlin, sleep well."

"Goodnight," Merlin replied, then yawned and lay down again once more as Gaius shut the door behind him. As his eyes began to close he thought of all his friends: Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and all the knights who had ridden to rescue him. There was a little smile on his face as Merlin slipped away into a dreamless sleep.

*M*

The next morning he awoke to the sound of birdsong outside the window. Stretching, Merlin sat up, then did a double take - the sun outside was high in the sky, he was late!  
He quickly dressed, then stumbled down the steps into the main chamber. Gaius was just finishing prescribing a young woman with ointments and potions, and he gestured at Merlin to wait.

"Three doses of this each morning, and rub some of this into your foot before you go to sleep..."

Merlin inwardly groaned. He must be three hours late for his duties and here Gaius was, taking his sweet time as he went over each instruction a second time. The woman nodded, thanked him, then left.

"Good morning, Merlin. Your breakfast is on the table -"

"I don't have time to eat! I'm so late, I have to-"

"No you don't." Gaius interrupted. "Another servant is tending to Arthur this morning. What you need to do is eat your breakfast."

Merlin frowned, sliding onto the bench and examining the plate of food in front of him.

"Another servant? But why? Why didn't you just wake me?"

Gaius smiled as Merlin began to eat.

"You needed sleep, so Arthur and I decided to let you lie in. It was no trouble, George was quite happy to step in."

Merlin nearly choked on his food as he started laughing with his mouth full. Gaius raised a quizzical eyebrow. After swallowing his mouthful, Merlin said,

"I'm sure Arthur is delighted to have someone as efficient and uh - _interesting_ as George serving him" and left it at that. Once he had finished, he took his time clearing away the plate then gently ambled to Arthur's chambers.

For once, Merlin remembered to knock before entering, and when he swung open the door it was to see that all the armour he had polished yesterday had been polished again, admittedly more thoroughly, and lined up by the wall in size order. The room was also sparkling clean, and Merlin thought he could see his reflection in the polished wooden table. The bed had been made with precision and it looked like the curtains had been beaten. Merlin glanced at the sky out of the window again. Yes, he was only three hours late!

As the door swung shut Arthur glanced up from the papers he'd been poring over at the desk. His frown disappeared and he smiled, looking immensely relieved.

"Merlin, thank goodness. It's only been a few hours and George has told me four jokes about brass. Brass! So I had to send him the stables. He should be there now, you can go and relieve him."

Merlin's cheerful smile dimmed a little and he turned to go.

"But on the other hand, " Arthur continued thoughtfully, "he does seem to enjoy the work, and he is extremely efficient..." The men locked eyes and Merlin's grin reappeared.

"Maybe it would be kinder to let him finish mucking out?" Merlin said, as if mulling the idea over in his head. "Seeing as he enjoys it so much?"

"Mmm, it would be almost cruel to strip him of this rare chance to serve his king."

"I think so."

They grinned at each other.

"I hope you slept well?" Arthur eventually asked, and Merlin nodded.

"Like a log."

"Good. That's good."

There was an awkward pause.

"Well I suppose someone should take that back to the armoury," Merlin gestured to the gleaming armour, and Arthur nodded authoritatively.

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

Merlin gathered up the first lot and made to leave, but then he turned around.

"Arthur...thank you."

Arthur smiled, then waved him off, and Merlin began the long walk to the armoury.

*M*

Morgana was in fact still alive, but only just. She had used her small knowledge of healing spells to sustain her life thus far, but could feel her strength slipping away. Dammit, how had Merlin managed that? He shouldn't have been able to see anything real by that point, let alone move. It just didn't make sense!

She'd been able to consciously remove the necklace when she'd tried it on, but only because she had known that that was how to end the visions, and Morgana was sure that it had only been possible because of her growing magical power. Was it really a glitch, a fault of the jewel, that had allowed Merlin to stab her? Or something else?

Because he couldn't be that powerful. Merlin wasn't strong enough to break the curse completely, nobody was. And yet... That was what it had looked like.

Anger coursed through her again as she felt the pain and betrayal of his secrecy all over again. How she had struggled, how alone she had felt, and Merlin had just watched, with the ability to make it all so different yet doing nothing.

And now, as she collapsed in the clearing she had reached, the last thought in her head was that she wouldn't be able to get her revenge. It was all over.

Morgana's eyelids fluttered closed and she stopped moving.

*M*

The little white dragon cocked its head at the pretty lady lying on the forest floor. She was very pale and very still. That was no fun. The little dragon wanted a friend, someone more fun than the big gold dragon, someone like this woman. But the pretty dark lady didn't move.

Aithusa summoned her magic and blew it out all over the still body in front of her. A minute later, the woman looked up at the dragon in amazement. A smile grew across her beautiful face, which Aithusa liked. She chirruped, then went still as she heard the big gold dragon calling for her (she couldn't pronounce his name: Kilgra? Killagra?) from the mountains. As the pretty lady stared in wonderment, Aithusa took off and flew away.

Morgana, fully healed, watched the little dragon fly away into the distance.

**Is it just me or do I say 'wry smile' just about every chapter? I can't be bothered to go back and check but it feels like I say it a lot...**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is pretty much the end, I might go into how the jewel broke or I might leave it to your imaginations! I'm planning to do an epilogue anyway so if that's something you want to see in there let me know in a review :)**

**Reviewers get...magical chocolate brownies that transform into something else you like if you don't like brownies :)**

**(Today my choir held a "concert and cake" afternoon and the brownies were just staring at me for just over four hours...I only ate about six)**


End file.
